Twilight Forest
by AkaiHime
Summary: Set in feudal japan,where warlords and onmyouji's still exist.Their journey.ReiMina.AU.
1. Mukashi kara

**Twilight Forest

* * *

**

Disclaimer: ReiMina belongs to Naoko Takeuchi, clearly, definitely, absolutely, NOT mine.But some minor characters here belongs to me.And its unbeta-ed,i believe you guys know what it means.

* * *

"Here she is,my daughter.The one you will be protecting with your life,little fire"

The amethyst eyes of the said girl only look at the little baby that's sleeping soundly in her cradle.

"Her name's Aino Minako.So,what do you think??She's cute right??"

After a long silence and thorough observe,only one word came out from her mouth. "Small."

Both parents laughed,not bothered if they going to wake up the sleeping baby or not.

"You really have a treasure here Hino.She's definitely one-of-a-kind"said the man with a large deep-blue wafuku.

"Well,she's my musume after all"The ninja-clad man stroke her daughter raven head proudly. "I trained her personally.And please,just Yuusaku.Off with the formality now."

"Only if you called me Sendou.Yuusaku-san.I'm glad I can be of acquaintance since I'm still new here in Nippon"

"The pleasure is all mine.If it's okay with you,may I ask why'd you need our assistance Sendou-san??"

"Ah,I thought an assassin does not asking such kind of question?"

"My pardon,but since it concerning our daughter's life,I cant help but to ask."

"As expected.I would've done the same if I were you.Shall we discuss this matter outside Yuusaku-san?"

Sendou's golden hair fell over as he lean in to kiss his sleeping daughter.

Leaving the daughters alone,both fathers start walking to the now frozen garden.After a long pause,Sendou give out his answer.

"Everything…was definitely the opposite back then.Ever since our arrival in Nippon,things hadn't been well.Just say,we make our mistake as parents and our little princess here got the toll"

"You didn't…"he couldnt finished the sentence as the other person sighed and seems in deep despair.

"As I said,it's a mistake.That Tsuki no OnmyoujiWe really shouldn't be dealing with her from the beginning.Shall anything happens to our precious one,I personally wouldn't be able to go on."

"You mean…she got cursed??"

"Most likely,we all got cursed.Me,my wife and our daughter.I could care less about our curse,since it only makes us not to be able to leave these islands of Nippon for eternity."

"You must be missed your homeland.Take it easy,we're gonna find a way out somehow"

"Nah,I'm giving up on that one from a long time ago.What most important now,was the curse on minako."

"She's going to be alright,isn't she??"Asked Yuusaku.

"The truth is,we don't know.We don't know what kind of curse nor the effect on her.All we know is that she has this crescent moon-like mark in her chest after the Onmyouji cast the spell."

"This is gonna be quite a maze if we don't know what kind of curse the moon witch cast on her."Thinking deeply,he cross his arms in front of his chest.

"Yes,and that is the utmost reason why I need your assistance Yuusaku-san.The Hino clan was known throughout Nippon not only for your unrivaled skills among the other ninja clan,but also for the precise intuition and the ability to comprehend with nature wraths.I have my faith on your daughter Yuusaku-san."He gaze longingly to the now snow-blanketed garden.

"For the time being,Rei's still a budding flower.But I know someday she'll bloom enchantingly and I'm gonna make sure she's going to use her thorns to protect your little princess."

"I'm eternally in your debt,Hino Yuusaku san."relief apparent in his eyes.

"Don't mention it,I'm doing it for my own sake anyway.Ever since Shizuka…ah,my wife passed away,that little fire of mine hardly talk at all.Though I know that my little fire will be the best Kunoichi ever exist,just like her mother someday,I'm still afraid she'll go through it all alone.That's why……"he trailed off.

Taking the silence to enjoy the cold breeze,both man drown in each own's thought.

"It is settled then.This time,its my turn to make sure my daughter wont be much of a burden to your little fire."

They both laughed their hearts out,satisfied to the agreement they made.

"I am certain that my little pyro will be wholly submitted to your daughter safety.I put the Hino family pride on it"vowed Yuusaku.

Little both men knows,that their agreement today will led to both of their daughters unveil the stage of destiny full of longing desire,tears and of course…adventure.


	2. Monogatari wa Hajimaru

Disclaimer : Nope,no matter how hard i wished for it, ReiMina will never be mine. sigh Takeuchi Naoko owns them.

* * *

Five years later

"You're cheating!" shout the little blonde girl.

"No I'm not.You're just jealous because you can't make the koma spin."said the boy with white short hair .

"No I'm not!I'll show you."the young girl yelled.

The groups of little children came closer to watch her spin the koma,but as time passed she still didn't make it.

With all the commotion she had gathered and yet found herself unable to play the koma,the tears start to welled in her eyes. Though she fought hard not to show it nor even let a single tears fall, disappointment clear in her face.

"See…I told you.

Now you'd better get lost, you ruined the game already, outsider." said another girl her age, who somehow,always pricks on her since from the last she can remember.

"Hey…wasn't that a little bit too far Azumi-chan??" said the white-haired boy.

"No.All I'm saying was the truth Mokumaru-kun." the clear-brown eyes of the girl glaring dagger at him. Giving him an obvious whose-side-are-you-on gesture.

"Yea, you're really annoying" said one of the kids.

Minako couldn't hold it any longer without her tears flowing out from her already wet eyes, she ran back to her house.

"I will show you one of these days!Just you all wait." she screamed loud enough for the bunch of kids to heard.

* * *

(Back in the aino mansion)

"Mother…father…!!!."she shouted.

"Young lady,your parents still hasn't back from their business trip yet. Is there anything you need?" ask one of her maid with neat black and white western-style maid dress.

"No….thanks Rumiko-san.I think,I'll just get some rest then"

She ran upstairs, two steps at a time.

(Minako's chamber)

Just as she shut the door,minako leaned against it and sighed deeply.

"Would you come out now?"

For any sane people who never know her,they must've accused her lunatic for talking to an empty room.

"I see, not even you want to accompany me…"she smiled bitterly, her voice so soft as if it was mentioned for herself.

Out of nowhere, a figure appeared. It was a girl,with the same heights as minako, her jet-black ninja fuku wrapped around her slender body ever so tightly. Her face wearing mask that only covered half of her face. Showing only her gorgeous amethyst eyes and her forehead with two little wings-tattoo imprinted on it. Her pony-tailed raven hair swayed in the air as she approaches her master.

"Its not that I don't want to accompany you, Ojou-sama." her voice low.

"Then why…??Why Rei??" she asked hoarsely.

"You know well enough that I am not allowed to be visible in front of others except the Aino family members unless you're in a state of peril, Ojou-sama" her face totally cold.Not a single expression can be read.

"I know that already. But that's not what I meant. Please tell me Rei…why'd those kids hate me so much?? What did I do?? Am I really weird?"

The ninja-clad girl remain silent.

"I knew you're with me back then Rei. I know you always watching me from the shadows as always…."she trailed off.

"But why'd you always keep silent when those kids pranks on me?? Why didn't you do something?? You're supposed to be my guardian right? Please…just talk to me" she clenched her hands tighter to her chest. Feeling the sudden lump in her throat.

"….why'd you hold it??"the voice sounds deep. Emotionless.

"What…??"minako asked startled.

"If you feel sad,cry it out.If you feel angry,then just let it out.Why'd you always keep those feelings pent up Ojou-sama?" she explained, still in her cold voice.

Feeling like a dam has been opened up, the tears she had long welled in her heart flooding out. Crying and shaking uncontrollably.

It was then,she felt warm hands wrapped tightly around her.

Securing her from the outside world when she was at her most vulnerable. She cried her heart out.Grabbing the young ninja's fuku tighter.

Constantly the crying ceased to choking sobs.

"Its not because you're ugly or something ojou-sama. Its The complete opposite. You have a unique personality.Golden hair like Aino-sama,and clear baby-blue eyes like your mother.Those kids out there just cant see it. That you're special."

Content…..minako felt save, like nothing would've break her from this pure bliss. She snuggled deeper into the embrace. Suddenly feeling all tired and sleepy.

Feeling her master crying decreased and her body wavered, the young ninja pick her up bridal style and took her to her bed.

As if minako's body glued to the young ninja, she didn't released her grip even tough she already in her bed.

"You need some sleep" said the young ninja monotonously.

"I'm sleeping." she muttered.

"Not like this" fight the young ninja.

"Who's the master here I wonder…."she giggled. Finally back to her old self.

"Fine" rei muttered, admitting her defeat.

"Ne, Rei….the Pledge Ceremony will be held next month, right?"

The only answer she got was a soft nod from her counter-part. Sighing, she's already used to Rei's cold exterior. Though deep down she knew, that her guardian-friend has a kind and warm heart inside.

"So warm….Rei..." Minako cuddled even closer so as not to leave any space left between their bodies. She loved this feelings she felt when Rei was with her.

* * *

(Back in the kitchen)

"I wonder if those kids picks on her again" said one of the maid.

"It sure is hard for her to socialize here, with those unique appearance and all" she continued.

"Yes, she still a 8 years old girl after all, and to have all these circumstances….it really hard to make friends with those her age"

"But there's that little ninja, right? The one she's been committed to when they were baby" said the other maid.

"Rumiko's right. Though the Hino's family really gives me the creep. With those cold eyes and attitude. And the little one that's protecting ojou-sama, I hardly hear her talk. And yet she's only 10"

"Well, I guess that can't be helped, she's from an assassin family after all, that fact alone must be tough. But I'm glad she's with ojou-sama, I just knew she'll protect her for sure."

"Are you done chit-chatting then?? Get back to work!!" bark the head maid.

* * *

(Again, in minako's chamber)

"How long will you sleep?...I know you're awake" the voice asked.

"Forever. I don't wan't to get out of this house anymore. I hate them. Just stay with me Rei"

The young ninja only nodded and remain silent.

"You'll really do anything I say didn't you Rei??"

"Only if it's good for you."

"Hmph…always the girl with few words aren't you?" as she snuggled closer to Rei's shoulder.

"You're clingy" stated the young ninja.

The blonde girl stared unconvinced by what she just heard. Then….she laughed, hard.

"I cant believe it, you're so dense Rei." wiping the tears that start to leak from her eyes as she laughing hard.

"You just realized that now??"she continued.

The young ninja was speechless, she scratched the tip of her nose, her eyebrows wrinkled in deep thinking.

"You need to express yourself more, you know. You're so cute when you're in deep thoughts like that." she said softly.

Blushing like a ripe tomato,the young ninja stuttered for words.

"That…that's not…..really necessary. An assassin does not need emotion nor expression. Besides….who would've want to know an assassin like me." she glanced to the garden.

"Me." The younger girl stated." I want to see your true-self Rei." she stared deeply to the pool of amethyst eyes.

"You don't know anything about me." she averted her eyes.

"Yes. And that is exactly why I want to know more about you. You're my very first friend I've ever had, and not to mention the closest person to me. I don't see why I can't know you better."

The young ninja found herself lock gaze again as her master said those words.

Hypnotized by the kindness and love swimming in those ocean-blue eyes, the young ninja can no longer have control of herself.

Slowly, she cupped the younger girl's cheek and kiss her forehead lovingly.

The blonde stunned by the act, her mouth agape.

After make sure the kiss last a little bit longer, the young ninja's withdrawal was what makes minako awakes from her trance.

"Re-rei…" blushing profusely like a blooming red rose.

Rei use the chance to slip out of minako's embrace and kneel in front of her in the matted floor.

"From the dusk of time till the twilight of life…"she began to chanting.

"…and with the blessings of the morning moon and the power of night goddess granted me" the wings-like mark on her forehead started to glow.

"…Let the distant stars above and the newborn dew around be the fountain that witness my pledge" The light glows even brighter the more the words came out from her mouth.

"Neither the earth crumbled nor the heaven falls, I will certainly return to you". The light starts its way to illuminated the whole room.

"Awaken!! O,the key that slumbers deep within me. Reveal your hidden existence at this present." The light surrounding both of their bodies, basking them in its ethereal glow.

Now,everything is white, the time stops, not the tiniest sound can be heard, nor a single movement be seen, the world where they lived, seems like a faraway dream.

"I…"half whispered, her eyes was now closed "Hino Rei, shall now bound to you for eternity." she shouted loud and strong.

Feeling the strong power emanated from her forehead she opened her eyes only to look at minako's between the blinding lights. As if expecting her to do something.

Diving into the depths of amethyst eyes, minako knew she had to do her part.

"Here is home,O…lost butterfly." minako began,clear and confident apparent in her voice.

"Open your eyes and feast in this emerald world." she stared deep into amethyst pool, that is her guardian's window's of the soul.

"May the frozen flame unchain me from this endless spiral of karma, and the chrysalis tears of ancient heart purify our bond." The light now hurling wildly around the room, blinding the two occupants completely.

"As we born from the light,we fade into the darkness,yet this pledge shall remain.I, Aino Minako, humbly afford you my tainted soul, O immortal one."

Though she's been blinding by the light, somehow, she can see Rei's face clearly. Never had she seen such a smile plastered in her guardian's face.

Tender and caring. Satisfied.

"I am the alpha and the omega, the beginning and the end" a voice began echoing throughout the room.

"I shall accept your pledge, O…descendant of the wings. Let the promises be sealed and the oath's confined." The light starts to glow in crystal-clear blue-sapphire color.

"I bestow thee, O maidens of solitude. My forbidden sanctuary." And all the light that has been radiated from the young-ninja-in-training forehead adjoined with the sapphire-blue light begin to seeps slowly to both of their bodies.

Just as it comes, the light was also fast to disappear. Followed by the unknown voice in the room. Though nothing's changed, Rei can feel the tingling sensation remain in her forehead.

Still stunned by what just happened, Rei didn't sense Minako leap out of her bed and jump on her.Tackling both of them rolling on the tatami floor.

"I cant believe I just did the Pledge" Rei said, out of breath.

"The pledge ceremony's supposed to be in one month's time, and yet we had done it. Is it even approved??" the grin that appear on her face almost split her face in two. Indeed, minako was happy to heard the vows from her guardian.

"Well, the wings-like mark still in my forehead though. But who cares??" she shrugs.

"Yeah, but after all that occurrence, why isn't it gone??"

"I dunno, maybe because we've done it not in the destined time. As I said, who cares?? We're still going to perform it again in one months time anyway, hi-me-chan" she added.

"Waaaiii….."she screamed happily.

"I like that. Call me again" the grinning seems plastered to her face since she can't stopped it.

"Hime-chan" rei said. Also grinned, for she had said what she's been trained for months to speak it out.

"Ahahaha….I love you Rei" still laughing hard, hugging her like her life depends on it.

For the first time in her life, Rei feel the warmth of other beings managed to infiltrate the fortress she had long build around her heart.

"Lets be friend forever, Rei." minako said, still grinning from ear to ear.

The young ninja sense some kind of uneasiness start to dwell within her the time her master said the words, since she can't identify it, she just shook that feeling.

The room back into a comfortable silent for both.

"…I also want to thank you for last night. I know I can always count on you Rei. Thanks for letting me cry it out."

"Forget about it" the young ninja said nonchalantly.

"Yappari, you're the best friends I'll ever have and even the best sister" she continued. Rei ignored the resurfacing uneasiness again.

"So…you want to come out and get some fresh air now??" she asked.

"Nope…hehehe…."stick to her choice, minako knew she won the game already.

"I'm surely have spoiled you too much, haven't I??"

Smiling she stared to the depths of the amethyst eyes laid before her.

"Well…maybe yes, maybe no.." she said, still grinning.

"That's it. I'll teach you."

"Huh?" her head tilted, still didn't get the idea.

"I'll teach you how to spin the koma better than them, so you can paid them back sevenfold, understood??" the young ninja sighed.

Minako only look at her with sparkling eyes. "Hontou Rei? You'll really teach me?"

"Let's go practice. So you won't have to spend the rest of your life in this cubical room."

* * *

The week after.

Laughing happily, minako running back to her home straight to her room.

"Rei!!I made it Rei!!"

The young ninja appeared, out of the shadows and walk closer to her master, Smiled.

"I've seen it. Congratulations to you ojou-sama, you've been practice hard"

"And they even let me play with them. Mokumaru-kun said I can play hide and seek with them tomorrow. I can't wait."

"Excited aren't you?? You should get enough sleep then, consider you'll be having a nice tiring time with them tomorrow Ojou-sama."

"You don't have to follow me tomorrow Rei. I'll be fine, I promise. We'll just play near the mountain behind the Mokumaru's house." asking fidgety, hoping Rei would approve to her request.

"No can't do. That's just too risqué. I'll be following you in the shadow as usual."

"Come on Rei. We've been known each other for 5 years and you still can't trust me?"

"Its not that, I just…got this uneasy feeling these past few days, ever since my personal pledge that morning. Perhaps, my intuition leveled up or something." she said warily.

"It's just your mind playing tricks on you Rei. Or perhaps, do you really want something bad happens to me??"

"No! Of course not. Its just…"her voice cut-off by minako before she could even make it to the next syllable.

"Then don't think about it.I'll be back before the sun sets, please….everything will be fine. I don't want to always depends on you. I don't want to be anyone's burden. Especially you."

"You're never a burden to me, never. Plant that in your mind and watered it everyday, so it wont withered. Are we clear??"

"You can be so kinky sometimes, you know that?" she replied. Giggling.

"And why cant?? I just went to play, not off into some wars or something, so…pretty pleaseee…."she added, making sure her puppy dog eyes is on display.

_So adorable. Wait…where'd that thought came from?? O-ow…I really need to work on my mind-training more after all._

After a long silence of thoughts from Rei's side and anxiety from Minako'side, the young ninja made up her decision.

"I hope I won't regret this decision Minako. I have faith in you, so you wouldn't stuck your nose in anything strange and dangerous." Rei sighed.

"If you understood then…I'll granted your wish. Just…promise me you'll play safe okay?" she muttered.

"I will! Thanks rei" unaware about what was about to happen, the young ninja can only feel dumbfounded when minako kissed her…on the cheek(a/n:I know what you guys think…hehe…we're not, quite there…yet. Peace and out)

"Think that as my apology and gratitude. See ya later!" minako ran off giggling.

* * *

The next day.

"I'm going to start the countdown now.10…9…8…"

The kids just scattered all over the places looking for places to hide.

"This time I'm gonna really hide myself" giggling, minako ran to the unused shelter deeper inside the mountain.

After times of waiting.

_Why didn't they come find me?Have I been to far? And its almost dark,I guess I'll come out then._

At first minako didn't hear it, but then she notice she's not alone. The bushes start to shake and fear got a hold of her in that instant. Then….

_A…a…wolf...pup??A wolf pup!! How cute…!!!Ah..!! _

"Wait…please wait…!!"she shouted for the wolf pup to halt.

Yet, the wolf pup ran deeper into the mountain with minako following suit.

After a long and tiring chase she made it to hold the fur-ball.

"Ahahaha…..now I'm gonna make you mine. Lets go home"

It only takes a couple of seconds to have minako register her mind that she was too far-off inside the mountain forest, for she no longer know of her surroundings.

Then it dawn on her. She's lost.

"No…REI….!!!!" she cried.

* * *

A/N :Somehow, I cant help but keep thinking to myself that I can do better than this. sigh

And "koma" is a Japanese toy,like a spinning top.Its made from wood and very popular in old japan.

Well,just to make it clear, up to this chapter, minako is 8 and rei is 10. khehehehe….

As always.R&R. You guys of all people on this mortal world should know better that a review would works on an author like gasoline to fire…or so the words says. ;

Peace and out,minna!!


	3. First encounter

Disclaimer : ReiMina was not and will not be mine.Its Takeuchi Naoko's property.Its also a common knowledge of course,to all of you who read this fic,i mean,you wouldnt get to ReiMina department like this if you're such a newbie in SailorMoon stories.On with the story then.

* * *

Meanwhile. 

"Something's wrong, This is not a good sign" she paced back and forth making an unseen pattern on the floor.

"That's it!"she said to herself.

"I knew granted her plea was a mistake to begin with."the young ninja cursed herself and vanished in the evening's soft light.

Almost midnight

Half of the adults in the village still searching for minako,while the young ninja use her ability to track her master.Almost losing her calm demeanor,while her mind keep repeating the negative "what ifs"clause over her master.

Deep in the forest minako found a cave to rest her tired body with the little wolf pup intact.

_This is bad,Rei's gonna be mad at me.Not to mention if my parents hear of this._

After making sure her surrounding was safe she curled herself in the corner not far from the cave's mouth.

Seeing into the endless darkness she cant help but remain silent."Rei…I'm scared…"

She started to fallen asleep when she feels the lil' pup barking.

"Hey,what's wrong??Hey…be quiet we don't know what kind of beast lives around here."she hushed.

As the wolf pup managed to leap out from her hugs and into the wild,an angry growl can be heard right behind her.And the voice's coming closer.Minako can sense the ground shaking lightly as the creatures approaching her. The time she turn around to face the creature, she found her body shaking uncontrollably before the sight.

A huge mountain bear.

Though,at the instant minako was petrified by fear of her own safety, and the bear's brusque appearance,she cant help but thought that there's something strange about the bear.

_I've checked that side before.There's no way I would missed a bear this huge,much less make him this angry.Its a dead-end over there…_

She forced her legs to ran.Ran as far as she can from the threatening beast,but no matter how faster she ran,the distance she managed to keep herself from the beast not getting further even one bit.

She kept running while once in a time turn her head to see the bear chasing her. Distracted by the bear,Minako didn't see the logs before her and got her left leg tripped over it.

She tried to get up,but a jolt of pain managed to spread from her ankle.Realizing she got a sprained ankle she has nowhere to run to.

Getting near, the bear then jump to attack her.

"Reeeiii……!!!"

Just as the shout echoing throughout the forest and the bear jumps into the air,out of the corner of her eye she saw someone launch themselves to the bear colliding with it.

"Minako run..!!"her savior commanded,getting her guard up and her eyes strictly focused on the wild beast.

It takes her seconds to realize who's voice was that.As she recognize whose voice it belongs to she cant stop staring at the scene before her.

It was Rei,a 10 years old in-training young ninja who was also her best friend fights off a monstrous beast two times taller than her face to face.Much less in the darkness of the forest night.

"I said run!!Are you deaf!!Now…!!!"

As agile as Rei is,she was distracted by her order to Minako and get a blow from the beast's claw.

Never was minako this scared,no,not when she's alone at home,not when the other kids pranks on her,nor when her parents yelled at her.

But this time when the closest person to her now in danger…

"Nooo…!!!Rei…!!!"She picks up some stones and started to throw it at the bear.

As if reminded of its previous prey,the bear just left Rei laying there writhing in pain and approach minako.

Sensing she's no longer the target of the beast Rei give it her all to pull herself together.She saw that minako was still frozen to the spot half crying half angry throwing rocks at the bear.

"That idiot.Now she's done it"she growled

Right before the bear closed the distance with minako,Rei moved in and stand firmly in a protective yet offending stance between minako and the bear.The bear opened his mouth showing fangs as sharp as Rei's own kunai.Still unmoved by the mountain bear's horrifying gestures.

At the last moment before the bear could burried its fang deep into rei's neck,rei swiftly pull her kunai and stabbed it right into the bear's mouth. Her right hand disappeared within an arms length as she thrust upwards,deeper in the bear's mouth.She swear she can feel the bear's stinky breath on her face.

After a long deafening roar,she withdraw her blood-covered hand and a loud thud can be heard as the bear fall lifeless to the ground.

Mouth agape and shocked at the scene before her,minako lost in trance.

"..ko...nako…minako…minako..!!Hey!!Pull yourself together!"the young ninja screamed.Shaking her master's body.

Somehow,with all that wound and pain consuming her body,Rei still made it not to pass out,yet.

_Not yet,come on I'm stronger than this,I…must….get her…out of this place….I cant believe with all that commotion and roaring the villagers still can't finds us._ She sighed.

"Minako…hey…"

Rei's body moved on her own and embraced the still-shaking little girl.

"Minako…hey…ojou-sama…"another sigh escaped her mouth.

_Was I too late??Did the bear get to her before??_

Then,as she also confused with her own act,the words came out.

"Hime-chan…please…if you can hear my voice…"she trailed off,guilty clear in her eyes.

As if rei has spoken the magic words,minako dazzled out of her trance.

"Rei…chan..??"minako blinked.

"Yokatta…are you alright??Hime-chan…"she called her,aware of the fact that her master was now crying her heart out again.

"I..I…guess…"minako said between sobs. "But i sprained my ankle when running…"she muttered.

Smiling,rei no longer care for whatever she was doing nor the lesson she was tought to behave to her master.

She just stroke the blonde hair softly,comforting her,though as an assassin,she's been taught none of ways to comfort others,much less her ownself . Its just flowing out of her,as if comforting others was common occurence for the in-training young ninja.

"I'm scared…!!I was so scared!!It was so dark..and then..and then…this big furry thingy appeared out of nowhere" she ranted.

"Hey…hey…minako,listen to me,hey…its all over see…?"

"And he's chasing me,I felt like I'm going to get munched when I fell and he came closer"she kept ranting,ignoring the young ninja

All the young ninja could do was pulled the shaking and cold body,that is her master,whom she had swore to protect at all cost,into her embrace.It felt like,the right thing to do.

Minako just let herself cuddled and rocked back and forth. The soothing words that came from the person hugging her really calm her.

_Its really comforting,being hugged like this by rei.It always feel so pleasantly warm,perhaps she's the descendant of the fire goddess herself. _

Then she remembered what has caused all this commotion.Though she missed the warmth already,she still back out from rei's embrace.

"Gomen na.Hontou ni gomenasai..!!I should have heed your warning..."

Her words cut-off by the fingers in her mouth.

"Shh…all that matters,is that you're here with me now.Its alright,everything is over.All that matters,is that you're still here."

The young ninja claimed her in a loving embrace for the second time.If only minako was face to face with rei now,she would have no place to hide her burning face,fortunately for her,she was in rei's shoulder now and cuddling deeper to the crook of her neck.

Then,she realized….there was blood all over rei's body.Not the bear's.Its hers.

"No…rei…you wounded.We really have to take you back now!"

Minako started to panic,seeing all those blood.And cursed herself why'd she just realized it all now.

"I can take it,don't worry.But I guess I do need more practice then. Now,lets get out of this place."

Before they can even take another step,the bushes started to shaking violently again. Minako's body tense up and her eyes opened wide in fear.

"Another one?"rei asked,much to herself.

"What date is today??" she asked.

"Moon's day fourth week of the summer. Why??"minako asked curiously.

"I've decided. This is gonna be my lucky day of all year.After this, i'm expecting the third opponent to come out next."she whispered.

"Rei!!"Minako yelled,not buying her guardian's silly confession.

"Haha…sorry,just to loosened up the tensing muscle a lilttle bit"she smiled fondly.

"Ugh,Rei!!With all that famous snow-queen attitude of yours,the villagers must be blind,or deaf,at least,for giving you that title.This isn't quite the time for such behavior"minako pouted.

_I agree,the villagers must be deaf,or dead... Why couldnt they found us yet.Damn it._ Rei thought,cursing half-mindedly.

"My bad,hime-chan.Now,Minako,I want you to get back to the village this instant.Just follow this small route and you'll be safe."she said calmly,not wanting minako to notice her uneasiness.

"Did you get your head smashed or something??I'm with you to the end"minako shouted.

"Minako,for this once,I beg you,please do as I say."

"Nope,and that's it!I wont leave you alone.What kind of best friends that left each other behind??" she asked abruptly. "That's just not my department Rei.You should be full aware of that of all people.No means no."

Seeing the girl's resolution she secretly admit defeat.

"Fine,whatever,at least get somewhere safe,now!"she ordered.

With no further objection minako obliged to the task and hide herself in the not-so-far place.

Not long after that,the creatures behind the bushes revealed himself.

* * *

A/N: Phew. Another chappie's done.Whaddaya think,minna??

As a forewarning,the story's gonna be pretty long.Though i didnt intend for it to be, i just cant keep my mind shut for any new twist or plot occuring every once in a seconds.

Peace and out!


	4. The place where we met

Disclaimer : From the time sailormoon hatch and take its name worldwide, ReiMina has and always been the property of Takeuchi Naoko.Not mine.

* * *

Rei stared at the pair of glowing red eyes that stared back at her. Enough to make her put her guard up to the maximum.

Then, a growl. Rei spotted something strange about the growl. First,it doesn't even sound so scary, funny instead. Second, the young ninja cannot feel any threatening presence coming from the growls direction. Not to mention, the growls sounds like its urging her to play.After times of staring at each other, the creature came out from the bushes. Bit by bit the creatures revealed itself, from the tip of its nose to the end of its wagging tail.

A wolf pup. A white fur-coated with red eyes at that.

"What the…where's the…"Her voice died down when she heard minako's laugh. As for minako, watching all this in high tension and finally found the threat was not so threatening at all, a real relief, made her laugh real hard.

"Rei-chan…haha…I present to you…the real culprit who make me lost…"she said between her fits of laughter.

"Eh??What…"the young ninja-in-training asked dumbfounded.

After using her last strength to prevent for the next battle, which will never come, she finally broke down. Kneeling with one of her leg to support her body weight so she wouldn't completely laying down on the ground.

"Rei…!!!" minako ran to her aid. "Come on I help you. Give me your hand. We'll be back in the village soon. So please hang on!" worry evidence in her face.

"Minako…"the young ninja panted, clearly holding back the pain.

"I'm too heavy, if you keep refusing to go back alone, then my coming here was useless, if you still lost with me in the end." she stare at her master.

"You won't budge me even one bit with that statement" minako declared.

"Baka…"the young ninja cursed, now she's fully aware that there's no way she could win against her master in an argument.

"At least…stay by my side until I regain my strength. We will rest here" she let her body relaxed after all the tension she gained today.

"Understood." minako grabbed the young ninja by the waist and drapped one of Rei's hand over her shoulder, minako took them both to have a cover in one of the big tree's lushness.

True to rei's words not so long ago, any deity above surely playing tricks on both of the young maiden as the rain starts to drizzled its way to the earth. Then began to pouring hard in no time. Making minako speechless at the sudden event. The summer rain.

"Just perfect! Anything worse?!?!" minako screamed. She would've given up finding the way back home, due to the pain in her leg and the exhaustion, had it not for Rei's sake.

Rei can feel her fuku's getting wet by the harsh rain, yet what she's afraid the most is that she can also feel that her consciousness starts leaving her.Noticing things gets worse, minako cursed herself for being useless.

"Rei..rei..please talk to me.This isn't good.I should search for some herb to tend your wounds."she try to stand up and begin searching.At the same time, Rei's hand snaked up silently to grab minako's wrist.

"You will not. My strength has not yet recovered but I'll be fine, hence, we should wait here until daybreak. The villagers will find us."

"But with that condition…"she stuttered, not sure if it's the right time to argue or not.

"If you leave, I leave."short, but minako understand well the hidden message behind it.She pulled the young ninja closer to her. Hoping her body heat was enough to ease her bodyguard's pain and cold.

Seconds passed, minako has a full recognition of rei's health as time goes by. And the time Rei coughed blood, she felt like she just get a full blow to her face. Unable to take anymore sight of her best friend in pain, she struggled desperately to escape Rei's deadly grip.

"I can't stand it Rei. Let me go!! I must get help or else…." She gulped down the forbidden word and closed her eyes to prevent the tears escaping.

"Ironic aren't we?? You're the one who doesn't want to leave me in the first place. Now, it's really you who badly wants to leave me."Although her wrist's in so much pain due to rei's death grip on her, she didn't show it.

"Rei…please let me go. You just get some rest here,I'll be back with help soon. Promise!!" she shouted helplessly.

"Very well,minako."she said softly, her eyes now closed, her breathing even.

"And I'm sorry" she trailed off.

Silence. The rain has stopped. Only the wind breeze through the forest leaves can be heard.

"No…this must be one of your jokes…Rei…it'll be dawn soon…"she clenched her hands so hard.

"I refused to accept this,…Rei…was God even abandoning us??" she cupped the young ninja's cheek caringly and kissed it softly.

As if someone granted her previous wish, she heard someone calling her name. The village's men.

"Rei…wake up…they have found us…"she whispered once again, as if rei was fast asleep. Hoping her whisper could reach her bodyguard. Wherever she was.

* * *

(Back in the village.)

"What?!?! Why can't I see her!! It has been 3 weeks, for heaven's sake!!"minako yelled. Annoyed by the healer before her.

"It is an order by your father young lady.Please co-operate"

"What?!?!No way. I want to see her. And I want to see her now!!"

"I'm sorry young lady, but that's unallowed. Take her to her room" Ordered the man.

"No!!I said no!!Wait…!!Dont go..!!Is she okay??When will I be able to see her??At least tell me whether she's alive or….Hey…!!" minako knew resisting is futile. Her 8-years-old strength was only like a flea compared to the two bodyguards that took her away. Away from the healer's room. Away from her Rei.

(At Aino's Mansion.)

"Just leave me alone!!Dont talk to me,don't heed me,don't even consider I'm around. Just leave me alone..!!"

Minako thrashing her way back to her room.

"Where's that stupid ninja anyway" she laid down in her bed.

"Why didn't she come back to me?...it really is my fault, but…this is not the way it should end, right kuma?"

The said wolf-pup continued wagging his tail happily. Officially taken under minako's care, though not all the maid rejoice with minako's option to keep a wolf as a pet.

"Oh you're hopeless. I missed her, you know.I really am. Wished she was here" Unable to hold the tears welling up in her eyes. Minako crying's can be heard throughout the entire mansion. Minako knew she never cried this hard, she even let other people heard her cry. She just can't hold it.

"Rei no baka!! Why weren't you back already?!?! …wished you were here…"She starts shaking uncontrollably again.

"Now I'm alone again…"

"…Here I am…now, what your other 2 wishes, hime-chan..??

As if the time's stop ticking, minako instantly recognized the voice.

"Rei!!!Why didn't you come sooner!!!"

She lunged out from her bed, attacking her supposed-to-be guardian with a bone-crushing hugs.

"Gomen,hime-chan…I was practicing.How was your ankle?? Was it healed..??"

She no longer heard her voice, for she can only think how cruel her guardian was, not coming back to her as soon as she healed, and having some stupid practice instead.

"Did you know how many sleepless night I had when you're not here to watch me asleep?? Did you know how many meals I've wasted because I knew you weren't eating beside me??Did you know how many times I played alone with no one to talk with,Rei?!?!"her eyes red from the recent tears and the lack of sleep.

"Hime-chan…I…"

"You're just too cruel. I hate you!!" Again the tears fell hard from her eyes. She even struggled to break free from the warmth that was Rei, alas, the young ninja keep embracing her tighter than ever.

"Mina…minako…I'm so sorry. What can I do to make it up to you?? Please…"

Hearing Rei calling her by her given name should be enough for minako to forgive her guardian, since its such a rare occasion having rei called her that. Much more rare than the pet name rei's gave her 'Hime-chan'. But no, minako wants more assurance.

"Promise me three things."

"Oh??Not three wishes??"She tried to joke her way around. No reply.

"I'm serious here Rei."

"Okay, sorry. I'll listen."

"Promise me you'll never leave me again. Promised me we'll be together forever."

"I promised with all my heart and soul that I am pledged to you, and is submitted to you for eternity, my lady. So what's the last one??"

"Promised me…that you will never cross this promises you've made."

Rei kept silent, though she gave her master a soft nod as re-assurance.

"So…"Rei began. "Did I miss the pledge ceremony?" she asked.

"You bet you missed it. How long you think you've been gone?!?! You've missed the ceremony bad. You know we couldn't do it without one of us absence."

The young ninja didn't say anything to her master's words.

"Rei…I'm scared. The priestess has yet to announce when the ceremony will be held again" she walk to her bed, and sat on it.

"It can't be helped, ojou-sama. It was supposed to be once in a lifetime ceremony after all, not to mention it depends on the rare star constellation." replied her guardian.

"I know that, baka. Its just, I'm scared they will withdraw you, and replace another assassin to be my guardian just because that incident and that cancelled ceremony." She choked. Her face shows deep agony "….All thanks to my stupidity" her voice hoarse.

"Heed my words, Ohime-sama. They won't replace me. Because they can't. Remember our personal pledge that morning??" the deep red-clad young ninja asked, smiled.

"Although this pledge mark in my forehead that supposed to be disappear as a prove that I am pledged to you, was not even blurred a bit, for me, the pledge at that morning was for real. And that's the truth. That I'm belongs to you. So I'm not going anywhere."

_It is you, who will leave me_. The young ninja thought bitterly.

Convinced by the words. Minako found herself started to crying again.

"You've been crying a lot lately, aren't you, Hime-chan..??"

"Hmph, you noticed?? And who's fault was that??" she opened her arms as if wants to get a hug.

"Well,well…who is, I wonder"she wonders jokingly and hugs her spoiled young master.

"You jerk" stated the now beaming with happiness younger girl.

"Ne, hime-chan…do you want to go out tomorrow??" she asked, eyes closed still hugging the younger girl.

"Huh..?? Where?? Such a rare occasion you request that of me."

"Tasogare no Mori. Oboeteru?"

"Ungh…I…cant…remember…why…??"

"I'll tell you when we get there tomorrow. It wont take long, of course. Twilight is the best time to visit the place."Rei smiled, ever so genuinely.

"Why'd…you want to take me to that place?? " minako asked, losing her temper.

"Are you happy reminding me about that incident again?? That is the forest behind Mokumaru's house rei."

"The real question is…which incident,hime-chan??"

"What do you mean"

"Can you remember now, hime-chan?? When we first met?? "

Minako lost in her own thought, she tried to remember, but all she's got just a vague and haze images.

* * *

The next day. (Tasogare no Mori.)

Her first time meeting Rei, yes, it was surely in this forest, but why can't she remembers??

That time back then, was exactly like this…at autumn's time, the ginkgo trees turn to a redder shade of color at this season.

Making it seems like a whole different forest in summer. She know there's something more to this memories, she tried hard to grasp it, yet failing miserably as she get a headache, and clenched her head.

"Take it easy, hime-chan. I know you would remember it sooner or later."

"Heh, its too late now, because I know its precious to me, I wont leave this forest until I've remembered it."

"Guess I have no way out of this, huh??" the young ninja shrugged.

Hours passed, the sun almost set, now making the entire forest like a whole new ethereal world. With the red light from the sunsets shone through the forest leaves, making the forest glowing in orange-reddish color.

As if the light managed to penetrate through minako's clouded mind. She finally remembers it all.

"You idiot." Minako said all of a sudden. Standing on her feet and tackled her guardian off of the ground.

"Ouch" rei yelped.

With a loud thud, both their body rolled on the leaves ground, ended with rei pinned under her master.

"You just cant tell me, didn't you" minako held the young-ninja's collar tightly.

"A princess should act more girly" she said teasing her.

"I'm not a real princess after all, and you better start to explain yourself, or else…"she trailed off.

"Haha…okay,I give up. But I won't ask you any forgiveness for that. Who know I might ended up making you remember things that you wouldn't want to remember."

"And you say this way is any better??" minako scolded.

"Do you regret remembering it??" rei asked cautiously.

"No. Now I know, the memories of meeting you the first time was far more precious than any bad memories. I don't want to lose it any longer. Thank you Rei."

"You're welcome,"

"Oh, do you still have the onyx pendant with the sun's design I gave you back then??" minako asked, cutting whatever words rei intend to say.

"Eh?? Yeah, I have it. Here, I've made it to a good-luck charm." She pulled out the item from around her neck.

"Rei…the color has changed. It's deep blood-red now. How come??"

"About that, maybe because its just the stone, but I like it that way though. I always like any kind of red colors." she said smiling again for the umpteenth time.

"Figures…" minako replied, rolling her eyes.

"Soreyori…With this returning of your memories, I know I have give you the right present." rei said, grinning softly.

"You're smiling too much these past few days. And it starts to creeps me out rei." The only answer she got was the smile plastered on rei's face get wider and there's this hint of…something's hidden??

"Come to think of it, didn't you just say present?? Present for what?? Like, I'm having my birthday today?" minako asked jokingly.

"You said it." now the grin on her face grew even wider if it's possible.

"Otanjoubi Omedettou, hime-chan." Rei scouted closer.

Feeling the soft lips on her cheek, minako can't help but gasp.

"You jerk! Don't you dare stole a kiss from me like that! Who do you think I am?!?!" she shouted.

Uncovinced by her master words rei can't help but giggled happily.

"Sorry?"she said with a wink.

"No!" minako stated.Her voice stern.

Rei started to think if she had just passed the line.

"You can just ask." Minako murmured, face blushing hard.

Long silence.

The time the words leave minako's lips and into Rei's ear, the blush appeared on Rei's face could rival minako. Though she failed to hiding it with a slight cough,she must admit it, she blushed even harder than minako.

* * *

A/N : So, will this time of bliss last forever?? Only "me" knows of it. Bwahahaha…that's the sole reason why authoring is so much fun.

You can do almost everything…no, scratch that, you can do everything you desire to a story. Turned it upside down, twisting it all around. Anything.

And mostly, to be able to do whatever I want to my fav chara. Fufufu...

Peace and out!!

* * *

Baka : Stupid/Idiot.

Soreyori : Anyway

Tasogare no Mori : Twilight forest

Oboeteru : Remember


	5. Memories and Farewell

Disclaimer : The characters of Sailormoon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi. I would love to have them though.

* * *

--FlashBack-- 

"Did you see my doll rumiko??" a three years old minako entered the kitchen,still searching for her lost item.

"You mean that red-furred bird doll??"the only answer she got was a sad nod from her young master.

"Where'd you last put it??It should be around here somewhere"the maid continued.

"I've searched the whole mansion and its nowhere to be found!!"now she yelled,tears start trickling its way down her chubby cheek.

"Now..now..do you remember what your father says when a princess cries??"rumiko ask softly.

"That a prince wouldnt come to the princess's aid."her chubby cheek redden as she suppress her cry. "But I'm not a princess"she sobbed.

"True, but don't you want to become one??"

Minako nodded.

"So, if it's so special why didn't you keep it at the same place as the rest of the dolls?You still have many toys to play with. Why dont you pick one upstairs?Who knows you missed it before" the maid said, urging her.

Minako just get silent and walk out the kitchen.

Unknown to all the maid in the house,Minako sneaked out of the house through the back door and into the small unused pathway,leading to the Tasogare no Mori.

* * *

"That doll's special.And anything special shouldn't be keep around the common stuffs generally"minako mumbled 

letting her feet take her anywhere.

On and on she walks deeper into the forest. Her mind subconsciously playing images of her favorite doll.

"Halt." a harsh voice suddenly resounded throughout the forest.

"You are restricted to proceed further, shall you insist an omen will befall you."the unknown voice says.

Minako whirled around trying to figure the source of the voice.

"But i'm lost. I cant go back though i want to" minako said innocently childish.

The voice no longer replied. The time minako take another step to proceed further a figure so fast appeared before her.

A 5 years old Rei. With her raven hair runs wildly along her shoulder length. As if she was the child of the jungle herself.

"I dont care.You hear me? Go wherever you want but not there. That's MY territory."she said coldly.Eyeing the golden haired girl with baby-blue eyes in front of her.

_How come her eye's blue and her hair's gold??Strange kid._ Rei thought.

"You play alone too?"said the now beaming minako.

"I dont PLAY!I was practicing!"rei said,losing her temper.

"Then lets play together!"

"Are you deaf?I said i dont play. Even so,i refuse. I want to be alone. Now, get lost" the stranger said, taking her leave.

Ignoring the warnings, minako following the strangers silently.And as Rei stopped abruptly, minako crush her from behind.

"That's it. I told you not to follow me or something bad will befall you. And I'm not joking about that." she pulled out her kunai.

"Why'd you like being alone?Wasnt it feels sad and cold when you play all by your own?"

"I DO NOT PLAY!!"she pulled out her kunai and swirled around now facing minako.Rei's nearly losing it had minako not hugged her suddenly.

The petite body of minako just hugs her tightly and crying it out."I'm alone and you're alone too.Why cant we be friends??Why dont we play together?Why does everyone hate me?!?!"

Shocked by the sudden hugs,and the words,Rei dropped her kunai.

After a long pause from the young ninja and endless crying from minako.

"Hey…its for your own sake. Nothing good comes to everyone around me.Even my mother passed away because of me…."she trailed off,not wanting to memorize it anymore.

"That wont work on me.Trust me. Because I believe, that I have the protection of the goddess of love. Or so my father says."minako scratched the back of her head.

"About your mother,I'm sorry. But wherever she is,I'm sure she would love see you happy and have a lots of friends."

Rei stood still and kept thinking about the words.

"Heh,you're a smooth talker aren't you? and I got the last part already. Fine. You can follow me. Just don't get into my way when I'm practice, understand?"

"Okay."minako nodded happily, now following rei again, deeper into the forest.

Minako had quite a hard time following rei,due to the young ninja's agility and the thickness of the forest occupants.But it was then,when rei had once again stopped, and she looked past her,she saw that place.

A clear blue glade in the center of the forest.

It reflected exactly the sky above and the trees surrounding it. Its water calm and the breeze blew ever so fresh.

"This is my secret place.I'm training here"

"Amazing…."minako taken aback by the scenery

"Whatever.I'm training now,you'd better not disturb me"

"How come nobody ever found this glade??"minako asked again.

"Perhaps its because people says that this forest's haunted.And no one's brave enough to come here."

"So, this is our secret??"

"Well,what can I say.It used to be my secret."

The wind blew ever so gently around both of their petite body,rustling their hair. As if marking the day of their first encounter.

--End of Flashback--

* * *

"We sure have an amount of secrets,didnt we rei?" 

"Yeah,i must admit that.Not long after we met,your father came to my father's assistance.I still clearly remember when Aino-san said your name that morning."

"Haha...yeah,we forget to ask each others name back then,until you assigned to me.Strange though,why'd i forget about it.Still, I prefer to have you as a friend though.Even at this very second you still acts too formally to me"minako grunted.

"Nevermind that.So,did you want to tell your parents now?"

"No!!Course not.All the secrets between us,shall be kept as it is.I dont have many precious belongings,but what i cherish the most is my memories.Our memories.To know that i have you as my friends,is the most precious of all"

* * *

2 weeks later 

It was a stormy night,both the sea and the land has been in that state since the last 3 days.

"How burdensome.It will be hard to dry the laundry if this storm keeps going."said the maid.

"Be grateful,at least we were warm and save here inside the mansion"said a black,long haired woman with blue eyes,who looked just like Minako.Only,in an older version.

"My wife's right.We should be grateful we can still be able to sit here in the living room enjoying the time,not worrying about the storms out there."said Sendou,his voice calm.

"My apologies,Aino-sama.I will forever reminded by your words"the maid bowed.

At the same time,the door in the living room suddenly burst open.Revealing the rain-drenched Yuusaku.

"Sendou-san."he called,steadying his voice.The occupants of the room could only stare at the sudden intrusion. "The barrier that forbid you from leaving Nippon has ceased to a state where you and your family capable of leaving this island."he continued.

"If you wished to leave this island,back to your homeland,there will be no other time than this."he finished.

Standing from his seat,he walked to the Hino clan's leader, and shook his shoulder. "Yuusaku-san, are you speaking only the truth??"

"You can have my head if I what I told you is not the truth"he said calmly.

The elder version of minako stand from her chair also.

"This sudden revelation,Yuusaku-san.Mind you tells us what's causing it??"

"I would love to minami-san,but I'm afraid we're running out of time.The barrier shall regain its power in daybreak.Shall we discuss it on our way then??"

"Rumiko, prepare our belongings,take only what we need for the time being.Leave the rest.I'll go get minako." She ran up the stairs to minako's room.

"Sweetheart…sshhh…hey,wake up."she said ever so softly and caring.

"Ungh…give me…5 more minutes,the monkey's still got my banana..."she mumbled,still drooling from her sleep.

"What's this ditzy girl dreaming??" she smiled. "Minako-chan, wake up.We're going to depart tonight."she continued,shaking her daughter.

"Rei-chan,that's ticklish." She giggled halp-asleep now. "Huh…mom??What's the matter??"she look at her mom with a half-lidded eyes.

"This is perhaps our only chance to leave Nippon.Take only what you need now.Hurry"minami ordered her still-half-asleep daughter.

"What?!?!"she jumped on her bed,as if a bucket of cold water has been splashed over her.

"You heard what I'm saying sweetheart. Now get prepared,it will only last until daybreak.We'll be waiting for you downstairs." She demanded and gracefully leave the room.

Now well awaken,minako cant help but wonder.

_Leave Nippon??Why would I do that…Hmm…what a strange dream,perhaps I'll be awaken if I go to sleep again. _

With that in mind,she began to close her eyelids again had she not seen the crystal amethyst eyes of her guardian.

That eyes somehow shining clearly under the moonlight,though its owner was standing in a corner not far from her,blanketed in the darkness.It brimming with something minako couldn't decipher.Swirling ever so swiftly in those amethyst pools.

"Rei-chan…"

"Everything that you have seen and heard up until this moment,is not a dream, ojou-sama. Please be prepared and go downstairs just as your mom said." She came out from the shadow.Her face now as stoic as ever.

"I personally will make sure that you wont walk away from this chance,ojou-sama."

"What??I want explanation,now!!"

"I believe hino-sama will be giving you the details on the way.Now please, make haste."

Minako do as she told,and scurried downstairs.

* * *

(Inside the carriage) 

"The day Rei awakens from her faint,she told me,that the barrier on the southern shore will be weaken to a state that you all can passed it."

"Rei??"Sendou ask unconvinced.

"Yes,Rei. She somehow get a premonition about it. That day,I went to search for the truth.And found that what she's said was nothing more but the truth."

"How can that be possible??" sendou scratch his chin,wondering.

"It is purely a premonition from my dream as I'm unconscious from my wound from the last incident"Rei spoke matter-of-factly.

"One last thing,Aino-san.Once you've passed the barrier,you will be unable to return to Nippon ever again.That's the way the curse works. The ship will be waiting for you at the harbor. We will assist you until you have aboard the ship."

"I appreciate your effort more than anything, Yuusaku-san. Please,as a token of my gratitude. I will gave you my house here."the Aino family head bowed slightly.

"That will be unnecessary, my daughter and I done it merely because we know that your family worth our respect and protection. Unlike any other people that I know. You have what we called dignity and sincerity."

As the conversation went on, they arrived at the destined place.

"Sendou-san,I guess this is farewell."Yuusaku said with gratitude. Both parent kept silent,knowing the meaning behind this.

"Yeah,I'm afraid so."He said. "Thanks for all of your hardwork and aid, Yuusaku-san. I will surely never forget.Please take good care of my house. It sure held a lot of memories in it."he said,smiling.

"Are we there yet??" minako asked,awoken from her short-sleep along the way as the carriage put into a halt.

"Yes,we're here sweetheart."minami grab her daughter hand and give it a squeeze.

"This trip,mommy…when will we get back??" she asked, for the time she was awaken from her sleep at that godless hour, some kind of undescribeable uneasiness emerge from her heart.

"Sweetheart,listen…we will never come back here anymore. We will go home to your father's homeland. That way, even if its just a slight chance, we hope that the onmyouji's curse cant reach you overseas." She explained softly,knowing full well, how minako will react to this.

Minako cant afford to comprehend each words her mother said.

"Ehem…well, can I just stay here?? You know, I can stay under Hino-san's privilege, or something like that..hehe..yeah,that's it. That's settled then.I don't have to bring all this stuff after all."she grimaced,walk over to Rei's side. Urging her to leave the port with her. But the young ninja doesn't even budge an inch.

Sendou gave a sad glance to her wife. He raise his hand to stroke her daughter's hair,but minako slapped it.

Now the surroundings fell to uncomfortable silent.

"I…"minako trailed off. "Whenever I felt alone, I have rei to comfort me here. Whenever I felt scared, I have Rei to consoled me. Whenever I felt sad, I know I have rei's shoulder's to cry over on. Whenever I need her, she always there for me." Now she's sobbing uncontrollably.

"An apparent opposite from my own parents, whose seldom be there when I need them.Now tell me, please tell me, what rights do they have to forced me like this?? I do not want to go!! Never...!!!" now she broke into tears, even her mother cant hold it and cry too.

Both sendou and Yuusaku was speechless. Both parents didn't quite expect this turn-tables event. The golden haired man then tried to console her daughter by hugging her,only to be pushed rudely and get the girl cling tighter to the young ninja's neck.

"You promised me Rei.You promised!!"she yelled,no longer care of any other being surrounding them. "I know, you can protect me from the onmyouji's, that's why they put you up with me in the first place,right?? Tell them rei.So I don't have to leave this place and we wont be separated"her eyes swollen from all that crying,pleading for rei to be with her,though she didn't want to admit it, deep down she know. This is goodbye.

_**'SLAP'**_

The sound can be heard echoing through the hollow port.It takes time for minako to register what was happening."…R-Rei...??"

Touching her cheek,she can feel it getting warm from recent act.

* * *

A/N : Toughie, but i made it. Kampai..!!! 

Thanx to ya all the reviewers.

Hmm...i'm planning on making a TeresaxClare or YayaxHikari fanfic though.If i had the time,that is... ;p

Peace and out!

Akai Hime


	6. Our separate ways

Disclaimer : Sailormoon and all itscharacters belongs toNaoko Takeuchi. What?? Do you think they're mine? Duh, thanks...But they're not. T.T

* * *

"Forgive me,Aino-sama" she address a bow to minako's parent. " her time spending with me, surely made her a spoiled child"her voice cold and emotionless. 

"Do you remembered when I said I personally will not let you walk away from this once-in-a-lifetime chance,ojou-sama??And I really meant it."

"Rei…what're you saying??" Feeling numb all of a sudden."Do you not want to be with me any longer??" her voice shaking.

"It is for your own sake,ojou-sama. And yes, perhaps your parents has no right to forced you. But what about me? Do I also have no right to?? Do you put me in the same line as Aino-sama?? I don't think so, right? Now please get into the ship,the daybreak's wont be waiting for us. Please,have a safe trip." She nodded to Sendou,giving him the clue to take minako at that instant.

Realizing her feet no longer touch the round,minako struggled to free herself from her father strong hug.Away from her home, away from the land, away from her Rei.

-----------------------

_"It's a one time trip Sendou-san. Once you've get to pass the barrier, then there will be no second chance for you to return to this land of Cherryblossom ever again.That's how the curse work."_ Sendou remembered the past conversation with the Hino clan master.

"Kami-sama,please don't let me regret this decision." He released her daughter as the land no longer can be seen.

"Rei..!!"she screamed to the darkness. She was leaning against the ship's railing. "We can meet again,right?" another tears escaped her eyes.

* * *

Rei Hino. -Summer- 

It was a few days after minako's departure Rei felt the immense pain in her head.

She runs rummaging through the house, clenching her head. The pain so unbearable she finally collapsed to the matted floor. "It's burning…" she said before she fell unconscious.

Awaken by the warmth of the sunrays shining through the wooden window in her room. She opened her eyes, still feeling the faint pain in her head. The next thing she realizes was her father sitting neatly beside her futon.

"Hino-sama" she tried to sit and being pushed down gently by her father as she grimaced due to the pain.

"What have I been telling you to call me when we both alone Rei" the hino clan master said.

"My bad. Forgive me otou-sama" I replied weakly.

I stared at him, trying to imply what his face has to say, though my vision still a little bit hazy.

"What happened?"

"Shouldn't it be me who asked you that question?" his voice sounds concerned.

"What happened to the guardian mark in your forehead?"

"What….I…." standing limply, I went to my well-made wooden drawer, and took out a mirror.

"Its gone" I said more to myself.

"What have you done?!?!?!" now his voice angry and thundering in a blink of an eye.

Fortunately for rei, she no longer heard her father's voce,she's drowning in her own thoughts.

"You did the pledge, didn't you!?"

"Yes, I do, otou-sama," I said, closing my eyes.

"How could you done that? Did she seduce you or something? You're older than her, it should be easy for you to resist her plea."

"No, I initiated it myself." I have my voice calm and stern.

"What did your training taught you rei?! Why can't you just performed it in the destined time instead of done it selfishly much less without any witnesses?! Do you understand what's this means rei??"he started to lose his calm demeanor.

"Yes, I do, otou-sama. It means that I have been used as a guardian and that I'm bound to Aino Minako eternally. And now, as I'm separated from her it'll be difficult to find another master who wants me and open my path as a kunoichi." I said, remaining in my calm and steady voice.

"You understand well enough of this matter, and yet, you…"

"Then I shall opens the path myself. I shall take missions and train myself. The promise I made with mother, that I will surpass her and become a great Kunoichi shall be fulfilled.I put my heart and soul for it."she stared defiantly at her father's green orbs.

"What should I do with you rei. You're definitely her daughter." He sighed.

"I'm sorry, otou-sama"

"No, don't be. I'm proud I have you as our daughter." He flashed one of his rare smiles.

"With this, I have decision of the heart. From now onwards I will venture this land as a ronin. And I will request for your blessing as it will give me a peace of mind along my journey." I clenched my hand reflexively, anxious to father's answer.

"Rei…"he stopped. Adding a tight knot in the anxious girl's chest."As a father, I completely forbid you unto this path, but as a husband and clan master, I shall support you. You have my utmost blessing."

Blinked, as if to make sure that she had heard right, rei stepped closer and hugged him.

"Do you regret this life, rei?" his enigmatic question startled the young kunoichi. "That you were born into an assassin family?"

It takes seconds to have the words processed in her head. But it takes less than milliseconds to answer it. Because it came from her depths.

"Never once. I love you, otou-sama. And even though the deities above didn't let me to know mother for a long time, I know her love will not prevail me. I love both of you equally, I can ask nothing more." Her rosy lips curled to a soft smile.

In reply, he gave his only daughter one of his genuine smiles. One the ninja apprentice never seen in her life before.

"I will not fail my promise, kanarazu" Rei hugged him tighter.

"I know. Go get some more rest, you need to be at your top condition before you start your journey. Or I won't let you get even one step out of this house."

Retreating back to her sleeping nest of a futon, she start to doze off again.

"And Rei, try to find an honest master along the way will you" Yuusaku said before closing the sliding door.

"He never gives up, didn't he…" sighed, she closed her tired eyes.

--------------------------

The next day began as father awaking me in the blindness of the morning and ordering me to have some relaxing bath in the Hino private onsen behind the house, once the aino family house, to regain my vitality.

Stripping off of my already-loosened ninja clothes,I slid down into the relaxing hot mountain water.

"_Kami_, onsen never felt this good." lowering my head deeper into the water.

_The pledge, never in my dreams I see it would turn out to be like this._My hand reached up massaging my forehead.

Standing up, revealing the wings-like mark that once in her forehead, now appeared in her back. Larger, along her backbones and even in a deeper blood-red color.Looking at it as if it was common occurrence to have that size of a tattoo on her back.

_So this is prove that I am someone else's guardian huh?? It's feels awkward,a mark shouldnt be heavy like this._

"Well, we've the land and the sea to take us further apart. So it doesn't really matter. I'm on with this alone." I glance up at the distant morning sky. The sun has yet to rise.

"Once I'm fully recovered, I will begin this journey. Mother, please guide me."

* * *

Minako Aino -Spring- 

"If only you were here…you'll see that I'm no longer special. Minako stares at the mass of people starting their day.

"_For my own sake…yeah,right. You of all people should know better,rei…"_**_ 'cough…cough...'_**

"Minako, It's cold outside. Why don't you get back inside sweetheart?"her mother shouted from the kitchen.

----------------

Minako Aino,now 15.

At her adolescence age she already has so many admirers, both from boys or girls, whether old or young. Minako's kindness and gentle politeness has resulting in many suitors following her all around wherever she goes. Her klutzy and down-to-earth attitude made every single villagers adores her. She's the village's sweethearts.

The Aino family now running a successful farm in a small village in England. It was also part of minako's contribution as she attracted many volunteers to help her family with.

------------------

"I can't understand it. Why does everyone always oozing about me?? Whether I just met them or they're someone I know." I start munching the omelette on my plate.

"Oh its because you're the daughter of the goddess of love herself, I cant blame them if they always daydreaming about you."minami replied in a playful tone.

"So that means you're the goddess of love??Pffh..pleaseee…" I muffled.

"Oh, you don't believe me? Go ask your father just how many rivals he must take care of before having my hand in marriage."she had the starry eyes while remembering the past.

"Aagghh…enough of this lovey-dovey thing.Wish you just left me behind in Nippon."

"Now minako, you didn't really mean that words, right?" she retorted to her motherly voice.

"I'm finished. Kuma, lets play in the garden." Leaving the dining room, she gestures for the no-longer-wolf-pup to follow her. Avoiding the question.

--------------------

"Minami, is it just me, or minako really getting pale lately" yuusaku asked worried.

He entered the dining room just as minako finished with her breakfast and went to the garden.

"No, nothing's wrong. She's as healthy as ever."she nodded, denying the truth.

"Minami, you're her mother, you're the one who spent the most time with her. Don't lie to me, is something wrong with her??"he gave her wife a reassuring squeeze.

Minami kept silent, trying her best not to break down.

"D-dear…"she stuttered. "Minako…our baby…she's sick. At first; I thought it was just her body adapting with the surrounding, since it was different from Nippon. Or some winter sickness. But until now it has not stopped. She even cough blood and faint easily recently." Her body shaking,hands covereing her mouth as she spoke.

Unsure about what his wife had just said, he shake his head.

"Is this true?How come?!?! There's got to be some cure for this illness." Shock and denial clear in his face. "Call a healer, a doctor, or anything!"

"Have you forgotten?This is England,not Nippon.There's no healer here. And I did call doctors,plenty of them."

"How come I've never seen them?What did they say?"

"You hardly at home with all the farm's work honey."she take a deep breath. "And did you know what the doctors said??They said she's fine.There's not a single illness symptoms found in her body.They said that perhaps she 's just overwork or stressed herself."

"Impossible! I already restrain minako from all the hard work ever since we got here. There's already so many hands want to help us."

The room fell into uncomfortable silence.

"Do you think…"she trailed off.

"No..! Its not the curse!!There is no curse!! I refused to believe it. We've gone this far,it wont reach us." He shouted, now unleashing all his anger on any furniture he can grab.

"Just because we've been living peacefully these past 5 years doesn't mean we can escape from reality dear. This way, we're only taking matters for the worse." She broke down,still clenching her mouth preventing the conversation reached Minako's ear. "We…what should we do?"his voice tinted with sadness and hopelessness.

---------------------

"Don't you think its strange, Kuma. How come people always attracted to me when they even didn't know me. What's so special about me? I have the same golden hair as them the same eyes color, I cant even talk as fluently as my parents yet" _**'cough…cough...'**_

The said fur-ball inched closer to his master and sitting beside her on the wet dewed morning grass.

"Aside that matters, mother really doesn't understand. I do have friends here, but not best friends. With whom I can share my happiness and sadness. My time and deepest feeling."

As if feeling his master gloomy mood the tame wolf growl softly.

"Come here you.." she patted his head and giving him a bone-crushing hug.

"You're the only proof 'aside this moon-like mark in my chest that is' ,that I was born in Nippon and that I have a guardian…no, friend called Hino Rei. Don't die on me, okay?" The white-furred wolf barked excitedly, answering his master's request. She smiled, gazing to the morning moon that still visible in the sky.

* * *

Rei's POV. Autumn. 

"I can't believe its autumn already. The kunoichi exam will begin in winter.I must return home soon."

The red wings-like mark in her back glimmering under the night goddess's soft light as she stepped out the spring. Refreshed, she put back her complicated jet-black ninja fuku.

Her figures has develop to one that every single girl on earth dying to have one. Every single male ever laid eyes on her willing to sacrifice all just to have one night of pleasure with her.A body so well sculpted that has undergone countless battle and unimaginable hardships during her journey. Her porcelain skin and long curvy legs with strong-built yet feminine arms. Rather, a perfect for a kunoichi.

Years of rough and difficult training she had overcome by her obstinacy to become a great kunoichi.Excelled in poisoning art and disguise, she has surpassed all the other ninja her age.Her unrivaled ability in accuracy and agility in assassination has made her earn the title Fire Flower.

However, while other common kunoichi wannabe choose a close range combat with kunai, the hino successor chooses an even rare weapon.

A bow and arrows.

Accompanied by a set of shuriken and her old kunai she inherited from her mother.

"Have i gotten stronger,mother...?" she glanced up to the clear night sky.

Although she knew if she uses her sensuality she'll be invisible in battles,she restrains to use her gender for advantage like the other fellow female ninja. Instead, she use her wide knowledge of weaponry and battle experience to make any deadly weapon from harmless items and shields from unexpected objects. Anytime she wants, anywhere she need, to survive critical condition.

The heir of the hino clan surely has changed. She had fought many stronger opponents just to prove herself that she's stronger than them. Oblivious whether the foe good or bad. Elderly person, juveniles, women or man, as long as she considers them stronger than herself she has no second thought but to annihilate them.

Not because she's fond of the taste of blood following her everywhere, but the satisfaction she gets whenever she capable of beating a stronger opponent. Though at the beginning her opponents was the stronger one, she had made it this far. Not a single soul can escape her once she had challenged them. She loves the feeling when she goes berserk. The feeling, when she's at the brink of death.

"Uh-oh…father wont like me remains a wanderer like this." She pondered

"Oh well, shikatanai na. I don't want a master who's weaker than me anyway." She smirked, her determined and warm amethyst eyes had long gone. Replaced by cold and insane dimmed amethyst.

An assassin in full bloom.

* * *

A/N : It has been years since i first watch Sailormoon, yet,my hearts yearning for the fiery priestess sailor mars never once dimmed. Darn,how can Naoko Takeuchi drawn a character so damn...perfect? Not even utena nor chikane can compete with her. 

And yeah, I wouldn't bother to write down the meaning of the Japanese words tough.

Kinda lazy lately. ;

Usagi appearance up next!

Peace n out.

AkaiHime


	7. Thinking of you

Disclaimer : Yeah, I do own some of the characters in this story. But not Sailormoon and its characters. They're all rightfully belongs to Takeuchi Naoko.

* * *

"Let see…from here, the best possible way back home were; the short route, this road should lead straight to the onsen behind my house.No threat no entertainment. Boring. And the long route, I believe it will end in the farthest side of the Twilight Forest.Full of dangers and unknown beast.More training." She nodded, half considering her option.

"Tch, if only I wasn't so short of time.I'd be taking the long route for sure." She continued walking.

After hours of walking in silence, she found a small hardly inhabited village along the road.

"Gah, I wouldn't pick this route if I knew there's a little village nearby.What a bothersome."she grunted.Looking for a place to spend the night.

"What's with all that commotion" she spares a glance at the passing parade.

"Strange, this village doesn't seem the kind who held a parade that big tough." She observes it nonchalantly.

"Whatever" she whispered to the darkness.

The now experienced assassin has overly grown fondness to dark place and solitude. As her body accustomed to the nature surrounding, she hardly interact with common people.

Whereas a village quite lively with all the activity and not-so-bright oil-lantern enough to pissed her off.

"I'm leaving first thing in the morning." With that,she tried to ignore the unusual surrounding to some sleep.

------------------

It has been quite a long time, indeed.

"This smell, this feeling, this sensation…"she closed her eyes in remembrance.

"I wonder if Otou-sama's at home or away for some mission.Did he even remember to tell me where the exam will be held soon" she chuckled.

It was then, as she reached to open the front gate to her house, she felt a threatening force right behind her.

In a split second she can feel the air reverberated as an object slashing through the air horizontally from her left. 

She can feel it, it's a katana. She can tell its length and even its thickness just from the unseen movement.

Less than an inch before the katana managed to cut her into two, she disappeared. So fast that even her shadow hasn't yet dissolved from her previous stand, she already appeared behind the culprit with her hand holding her precious kunai, attached to her attacker's neck.

She smiled wickedly.

"Have I gotten stronger, father?"

* * *

-England-

"How long did they intend to cage me up here."minako asked one of the maid.

"Be patience miss, your parents just want you to be healthy enough to be able to play outside.Its not like what you think."

"But it's been a week. And I'm in full health, see? I was just got too fatigued back then. What's so big deal?"she snorted unhappily.

"It's for your own sake, miss.And whether it's a big deal or not, that is not for us the maid to decide. Now, may I excuse myself?"

With the matter being said, the maid left the room, leaving a frustrated minako alone.

"That's it. I've had enough."

Minako starts to tie her bed sheets together in knots. So it will act like a rope as she tightens it toherbedand began her way down the window.

"To think that they put me in the attic,geez…" minako didn't estimate how far the sheet goes down, and when she had reached the end of it, feet still dangling in the air… "Ooops, miscalculation" 

Made up her mind, she jumped and landed with a loud thud.

"Ouch!"she quickly shut her mouth with her hand, hoping nobody heard her. Her klutzy attire surely hasn't changed.

Feeling safe, she scurried to the corn field not too far from her house.

"I've always want to get to this place. It looks so dashing from my room, and now I'm here, this place sure is amazing" she giggled.

"I wonder who the owner is" she pondered, her feet take her exploring the tall corn field.

Missing the flow of time,minako's taken aback when someone sneaked behind her and grab her shoulder.

A man one head taller than her,with an ill-fated appearance, his clothes pretty much crumpled and his breath reeks of alcohol.

"Are you alone miss?"he slurred.

* * *

-Back in Nippon-

"What have you done, Hino Rei?"

Surprised, Rei know full well that she had done something terribly wrong when her father called her by her full name.

"Ah, gomen."she withdrew her kunai. "I just want to make you impressed" she admits.

"You know that's not what I meant." His voice full of surpressed feelings.

"What's the tense for?No welcoming hugs? I'm home, otou-sama" she smiled.

"What have you become!"he continued, pretending not to hear a word his daughter said. "I didn't believe the rumors at first. But now, I can no longer deny it. You smell the death itself. And wretched in innocent's blood. You're pathetic. You're no longer the proud of the Hino clan."

Lightning struck, she just cant believe what she just heard."How?What do you mean by that?Isnt it natural for an assassin to soaked in blood?It is our fate to seek and kill!"

"Look at you. I believe you no longer have your intuition; you had discarded your heart with mortal satisfaction. You hunger for power and thirst for battle. You have lost. You will never become a kunoichi.Mark my words."

She felt the blood drained from her face and her head spin from dizzyness. "Why! What have I done wrong! Almost everyone ever heard of my name afraid of me.I'm pretty famous as an assassin. Have I lack of strength, power?"

"You have forgotten the basics, haven't you? Yes, you spread fear everywhere you go. Neither respect nor gratitude. A ninja shouldn't be spreading malice. We kill to protect those whom we had lost, and for those whom we don't want to lose. I see you still haven't found a master yet. You wouldn't understand."

"Do not speak so lightly about me." She hissed. Eyes flashed an intent to kill for a brief second.

"Hmph, well…it can't be helped if you're not on my side.At least tell me where the Kunoichi exam will be held, I'll fulfill my promise my mother myself."

"Don't you dare speak of Shizuka's name ever again!You already failed us. From now on, I forbid you entering this house."

"Just because you didn't tell me the place, don't expect me to bow to you and begged for it. I'll find the place myself.Have a good day, Hino-san."

Leaving her house, she let her feet decide the direction.

"That old man,he must've gotten his headknocked orsomething"she jumps to one tree to another. Further inside the forest. The twilight forest.

* * *

-England-

"Uh, no…I went here with my brother,yeah…he's around here somewhere, so-uh…bye." Taking a pivotal turn, she ran as fast as she could.

_Duh, let him buy it…let him buy it_ she chant as she ran.

Unfortunately, as she glanced behind, the man insists on chasing her.With an even faster pace than her. Or is it herself that unable to run fast.

"Losing the strength to run anymore, she decided to hide between the tall plants. Panting hard, she tried to regain her breath, hoping the pursuer wont find her. She can see her farm from where she hide,so close yet so far.

Certain she was saved; she used her last strength to run again. Destination,to her farm.

It was only one more step, before she felt a hand grabbed her from behind and drawn her back into the cornfield. "Found you, missy. Calm down,I just want to play with you for a while. You're such a fine lady you know that?" His hand start to roam its way around her body.

Now fully aware she's in grave danger, minako shouted. What came from her mouth even shocked her. Yes, she had called her name. Her guardian's name. Her childhood bestfriend's name.

No longer there to help her, to accompanied her as always. "Why'd I have to remember her at time like this" she whispered.

No longer cared about the man hovering above her. 

The time he almost ripped her clothes apart, agun shotcan be heard.

"Layanotherfinger on her and I'll blow your head off"

It was Sendou. Standing dauntlessly behind the man, pointing his gun right at her attacker's head.

* * *

Hino Rei 

"This forest sure is vast. And to think I felt like I own this place back then" she grimaced.

"Are? Wasn't that yesterday's parade in that small village? I see, the mountain bandits got to them,eh?"she watched from afar as nine brusque man killing the parade members, steals anything that is precious, as the remain members tried their best to fight back. Circling the last carriage, as if protecting it. 

"I hope they had the force to win though. Now I'd better get some shelter. Seem its going to rain soon."

Another hour of walking further into the twilight forest, sent her to an even strange place.

"Where am i? I don't recall ever know this place."she continued investigating the place. "What on earth?" her mouth agape.

Laid before her very eyes, was an abandoned Shinto shrine. Thewalls had worn out, half of the building had decayed. Even the gate's pillar's been heavily crawled by wild plants.

The floor was badly damaged and there's some animal nest here and there inside the shrine. Its clear that the place has been abandoned for ages.

"Perfect. No more sleeping on the tree branch. You can rain down now. I don't care."she said to no one in particular.

Finding herself a nice spot to rest her tired body.

------------------

Not long before she managed to get some sleep, she can hear...no, feel someone's runningfrom the distanceat her direction.

At first, it was only one person. The steps light and seems in a hurry.Its a girl.That far, she can predict it. Then it occured, that there's another seven people pursuing the girl.Their steps heavy and hard.

"Let me guess, It's the bandits again. So someone manages to escapes, huh? Well, I don't want to have anything with them. As long they don't disturb me by making strange noises in my ear range. That is."

She jumped to the attic. Not far from her previous position. And shut her eyes to sleep.

The first person, the girl, entered the room. No more steps can be heard. Clearly she's observing the place for a place to hide.

Followed by a mass of steps that belongs to the seven bandits. Their breath ragged and their clothes wet from the thundering rain outside.

Rei can heard every single sound from her previous place.She knows exactly what's going tohappen.

"You have nowhere else to run ojou-chan.You even found ourselves a nice secluded shelter."He looked at her like a predator to its prey.

"Now, as a gratitude, let us show you what love means"he laughed maniacally.Two of his comrades already take hold on the girl's arms from each sides.

"See let me help you removed your clothes. You're soaked wet already." 

Removing her torn kimono while groping her all over the place, he keep on laughing.

_That laugh's disgusting me._Reiintended to retreat to another side of the shrine so she can't overheard them.

Opening one eye, her vision accidentally fell to the now naked girl.

Long golden hair wavering in the air.

"Minako…"she unconsciously said.

She didn't know what had happened herself. All she know was, she's standing in the middle of the room.Once again soaked in blood. 

* * *

A/N : I guess you alreadyknow where's this going to lead. Dare to guess who's blood soaking Rei's body? 

Come on, gimme a piece of your mind guys. Is it good? Is it bad?

-Akai Hime-


	8. Thread intertwined

Disclaimer : Naoko Takeuchi owns them. I'm just borrowing the characters for my own wild fantasy.

* * *

Attention : This one's not beta-ed and i'm pretty spent for this one. Hope there's not much typos leaked from my reading. So, here it is.

**--Mantikora--**Thanks for the support. I didnt plan this one to be this long tough. And,uh...about why rei didnt search for minako...Nippon to England...at feudal times? That's two continent we're talking about. Two isolated archipelago at that time.I dont think planes and cruise ship's even invented yet. Anyway, enjoy!

**--Atrox909--** Hahaha...yeah, but i dont have the answer for that. Maybe i just not good enough. But I used to be a pure-reader before, so i knew how it feels. I learn from a new POV now that i started writing again.

* * *

Still shocked by my own unconscious action, I managed to buzz off from the trance.

Blinking once..twice…I regained the memory of the slaughtering action that happened in a flash. What made me done such thing?? The fact that I'm unable to control myself scares me more than the fact I had killed peoples.

Sensing a slight movement in the room,I whirled around just to feel the naked girl now grasping my right blood-soaked hand. It is clear, she's not minako.

_What's this emotion I'm feeling? Dissapointment?? She wasn't even on this island. Perhaps she already married and has her own happy family out there. _Even more shocked by my own thoughts, I curled my left hand to a fist so intense I drawn the blood from the skin being pricked by my nails digging in.

_I have no one. I'll survive on my own._

"Ah!Why'd you clenched it so hard. Your palm's bleeding…!!"the other girl shouted, sounding worried.

"Let go…"she said, her voice cold.

"Here, let me checked it." The naked girl analyzed her wounded hand.

"I said let go!! Are you deaf?!" I barked. Jerking my hand's off of the girl's touch.

"Uh…s-s-sorry…"she muttered back. Her hands tried its best to covers up her woman parts.

Reverting back to my cold-blooded assassin mode, I walks toward the front door. Once I got to the yard, I stood firmly under the hard pouring rain, washing all the blood plastered on my lithe body. I began to walk away from the decayed shrine when someone ran past me and stopped in front of me a few feet away. Blocking me to go further.

"W-wait…where are you going?"It's the girl I mistook as minako.

Both standing under the now drizzling rain. The other girl still oblivious to her naked state.

"Away" I stated, looking into sky-blue orbs. _She really reminds me of her. How could two persona with the same appearance exist in this world. It seems like they're twins._

_But above all..she's not her._

Walking past her, I intend to jump on the trees again,hoping that the naked girl wouldn't be able to follow me. Just as I jump, and has yet to reach any of the tree's branch, I felt the same cold and shaking hand gripped on my right ankle. Being stopped mid-air, the brainless act resulted in the notorious assassin lose balance and falling straight to the earth. Flat on her face.

Realizing her mistake, the blonde girl just stand there with her hand still attached to the ninja's leg. Both keep silent still like a statue.

"What the hell was that for?!"I yelled angrily. Now losing my cold mask that hides my real temper.

"Gomenasai…gomenasai…gomenasai…gomenasai…gomenasai..."and so she continues chanting.

"Aaargh….!!Enough…!!What do you want of me?!"rolling over from her face down position, sitting up to face the girl.

"And at least wear some clothes please!"I shouted exasperated. Now realizing the state the gold-haired girl's in.

"Gomenasai…gomenasai…gomenasai…"

"Stop apologizing. And if you do sorry, remove your hand from my leg!!"

"!! Gomen…I didn't mean to…"

"What do you want from me?? You're wasting my time!!"

"I…p-please...s-s-stay with me…onegai…"

"Nani?! Warui, ojou-chan but I really don't have time for this." Standing up I know my ninja fuku was far than clean,with all that dirt all over the place. Not to mention the mud on my face when I kiss the rain-wetted ground.

"Please…don't leave me all alone…please…"the blonde girl said with her face looking downwards, giving off a gloomy and loneliness aura around her.

_Ack! What's with the sudden change of atmosphere? _I gave her a questioning look at the other girl.

"Tch…fine. I'll stay. I can't go to the exam dressed like this anyway. Let's get back to the shrine. We'll wait for the rain there." Hearing this, the gold-haired girl glanced up. Eyes shimmering with anxiety and happiness.

For the second time in one hour, rei was once again shocked by the other girl's unpredictable action. She lunges forward so suddenly sending them both flying and ended with a loud thud on the muddy ground. Still embracing the young ninja's body tightly.

Time froze for the rain-drenched young ninja. She could not think. She could only feel.

………_..her skin…feels slippery against mine….and then there's this two soft object against my chest….a-and then….what's this strange feeling between my leg…..h-her l-leg…stop it. Just stop it. Don't you even dare to think further Hino Rei!!After all the training you went through!!_

"Quit hugging me!! Don't get yourself the wrong idea. I'll gave you off to the first human I met. And that's it."

"We'll see"she smiled broadly, her eyes glinted with something I couldn't decipher.

"You know what? You're strange."The young ninja retreated back to the decayed shrine. Followed close by the blond girl.

"Eww…the corpse's all over the place. How can you sleep with all these?"

"They're dead. No harm can be done from dead body. Just go get yourself a nice spot then close your eyes.You'll drift off to sleep eventually."

"How did you know they're not half dead or just pure faint from the attack??"

"Becauseeee…" I drooled. "I'm the one who did all the killing remember? Now stop asking stupid question and take that side. I'll take this side to sleep."

"But that's where the corpse mounted the most" she pouted.

"Fine, you take this side and I'll take that one."

Rei already sat on the darkest corner when the blonde girl approached her and sat right beside her. Leaving no space between their bodies.

"I'm cold."

"Oh no…go get yourself some clothes or something. I won't let you ordering me around."

"But what if there's some unknown beast lurking behind me when I search for an article??"

Shaking her head the young ninja really couldn't understand why did she moved by the other girl's words Leaving her already-comfortable spot, she sighed before searching for anything that can cover up the other girl's body.

Returning back, she gave the gold-haired girl the desired item.

"I guess it used to be a curtain sheet or a tablecloth back then. But this is the best I could find."

"Arigatou."she examined the old article, then wrapped it around her slender body.

"Okay. Thank you accepted. Now move!! Your side is over there!!"

"But I'm still cold…..could you put a fire or something to warm me up?"

"In your dream!!"I sat back feigning my sleep.

Minutes passed.

In her sleep-like state I can feel the blond girl snuggled closer to my side. I can feel her body shaking from the cold. And the rain hasn't even come close to a stop. Opening one eye, I saw the girl's trembling pale lips from this closeness.

_This is gonna be a long night._ I tapped the girl's shoulder.

"I'm gonna make us a fire so hang in there okay."

A weak nod was the only reply I got.

Being the descendant from the goddess of fire herself, it didn't take much time for me to manage the flames I needed.

"Better? Consider this as an act out of mercy. Don't have to thank me. And stop having that soft look on your face now."

Now located herself across the girl in front the fire, rei know she no longer has the will to sleep.

After all the trouble she went, rei couldn't believe her eyes when the girl once again walk to her and sit beside her.

_She even dares to put her air-head on my shoulder!!_

"Now what?"I asked. Undoubtedly annoyed.

"Ne, what's your name?"

Silent.

"You tricked me didn't you?"

I gave her a mute treatment once it occurs on me that the blond had tricked me from the beginning.

"Hey…gomen na, what's wrong with wanting some company?...That's the only way I can get close to you."

Still the silent echoing between them.

"I got it. I shall call you ninja-chan then."

Sweat-dropped, disbelieving what my ears just caught. N-nin-ja…-chan..??

"Hino!! Hino Rei!! Don't you dare to call me such a childish name ever again." I groaned.

"I'll try to keep that in mind. My name's tsukino usagi. Yoroshiku ne, rei-chan."

"Hey…who permits you to call me by my given name? Much less adding the –chan suffix on it."

She removed the girl's head from her shoulder.

"B-but you called me ojou-chan back when we're still in the rain.Then, I suppose I could call you rei-chan, no?"

My eyes bulged out hearing her reply.

"So rei-chan, how old are you?"

"Where's this conversation getting to?"

"Nowhere. It's a common question,isn't it??"

"I'm having my 17th summer this year."

"Really? Then we're on the same age!I'm so happy." She clasped her hands,smiling. Looking genuinely happy.

"Almost forgot. You said you're in a hurry back then. Why was that?? Something's the matter??"

"Don't stick your nose around other people's business."

"But I do want to know about you. After all, I owe you my life from saving me back then."

_Now she did sounds like minako._

"Arigatou, rei-chan. For saving me."

"You got it all wrong; it was a mistake to begin with. I thought you were my long lost friend.That's all."

"How cruel. So the friend of yours has the same golden hair like me too?"

"Yes her hair has the same color as yours,and yes I'm cruel and rude. So don't waste your time on me.Got it?"

"Got it. Now, back to my previous question, why were you in such a hurry?"

"You're both airhead and thick-headed aren't you?"

Smile

"Ugh…what did I get myself into? I was on my way to find a place where the kunoichi exams will be held."

"A real ninja?! Sugoi…I've heard stories about them,but never had the chance to meet one. That does explain your smooth skill in killing those bandits. Though I'm in shock, I still watched it all you know. You look like dancing when you thrown your shurikens to their weak spot, stabbed your kunai's deep into their flesh."

_She's sure is scary. How can she watched it all without being sick? And the way she said it… There's more to this girl I don't want to know. Moreover, she can't tell I'm a ninja from the way I dressed??_

_From what area of Nippon she comes from?The more I should be on guard around her.Though I doubt she can even kill a fly._

"Then where's your master? I don't see anyone around you."

The question startled me,my mind searching for the right answer.

"I don't have one.I'm a ronin ninja" Short.

"Why?? Didn't you need one to accompany you through the Kunoichi exam?"

"No reason. I just don't need one. I'm strong as it is. I'll definitely beat my entire rival to a pulp. And having a master doesn't that necessary; I believe there's some ronin ninja like me as well. "

"I'll be more than happy to have you as my guardian. I want to be your master. Will you grant it?"

Time passed slowly for the young ninja. All can be heard only the fire burning the log.

The she laughed. Very hard she had to curl on the floor. The ability she thought she had lost it this past few years. To be able to laugh this freely.

"Mou…!!What's so funny?!"

"I barely know you ojou-chan. On top of things, you don't see my guardian mark on my forehead,right?"

"Dame, call me usagi. And what mark are you talking about?"

_I forgot. She must've come from some distant island or something._

"Every pure ninja has a mark on their forehead.The shape of it varies depends on the bearer. It serves as the 'available' sign. And when she or he pledge to someone to be their guardian, she instantly bonds them as their respective master. As a proof, the mark will appear on their back. This time, its size depends on the master.

What I'm trying to say, since I had lose the mark on my forehead, it means that I was someone else's guardian. I have been used. I'm not worth it as a guardian any longer."

"I don't care. Do you not want me to be your master?"

"Somehow I got the feeling you would say that. It's not whether I want you to be my master or not. I just simply refused."

"Why?! I have nowhere to go now my country's destroyed. I no longer had someone to talk to since the bandits killed all my royal guardian and friends. What should I do?"

"Now you've said it. So all that parade was only a façade to hide your true identity,huh?"

"Yes, I'm the only royal princess survived from my war-torn land far in the north.The neighboring landlord finally made his evil moves once my father deceased. He's after my prosperous land. Some of my royal servants trade my hasty escapes with their lives. But I had failed them, I even lost my remaining comrades to the bandits."

So that explains all, her gloomy mood and her strange attitude watching people being killed. But I guess, she had yet to bear with it.

"Nevertheless, I still refused. I'll sent you off to the first human I saw tomorrow. Good night."

_Good…night…??Did I just say that??What's wrong with me…??Lack of sleep.That must be it…yeah,there's no other reason._

* * *

The next day. (Usagi POV)

"Rei-chan, are you sure this run down shack's even inhabited?"

"Well, we wont know until we get inside,right?"

"I don't know. Even from the outside, it looks pretty…disgusting."

"Then keep your hands off from any objects around"

Using her leg to slide the door open, the odor trapped inside reached both of their nostrils.

Usagi almost faint from the foul smell had she not cling to rei tightly.

No longer intended to proceed further,she stepped backward as she watched the young ninja walking in.

"Rei!What's wrong with your nose?Cant you smell this rotten odor??

"Dont exaggerating things, are you coming or not?"she walking in.

"Just because you used to the smell of blood doesn't mean you….hey! You listening to me?"

I followed her suit.

"I guess my prediction's right. The smell came from human corpse. There're four of them. I guess they're a family. It's like some wild animal had attacked them at night. Probably mountain bear or something, there's not much resistance sign from them."

My legs went limp once I got hold of the dreadful scenery. Sitting on the dust floor, I could only stare at the 4 corpse.

"Well, our first 'human' turned to be a corpse. You wouldn't let me stay here,right?" I asked cautiously.

"Why not, I can help you with the cleaning." Her eyes still observing the place.

"You're kidding, right?Tell me it's a joke."

"You're right. I'm kidding. It's a joke. Cleaning this mess is going to make my hands dirtier than having it covered in people's blood."

"That's a joke too far rei."

She shrugged, we walked away from that god forsaken place.

Our second encounter with other human wasn't even less good than the first one.

We were walking along the deserted road leading to the forest's exit, when we met another person standing leaning against the tree.

His had this awkward gesture and it seems he was talking to himself.

"Wait here"she ordered.

"Aw…you thinking of my safety? How sweet…"

She looked at me with scrutinizing eyes.

"Your safety? Hmph, don't jump to your own conclusion. I just don't want more trouble, seeing that man strange behavior."

I watched her approached the man and start talking to him.

It really shocked me when the man suddenly grabbed her breast, and his right hand reaching back to her ample bottom.

I wish Rei would've killed him at that instant. But her reaction is what shocked me the most. She did nothing. She just calmly walking away from that lucky bastard.

"Well,he's a molester alright,"she said indifferently.

"What?! Why didn't you do anything? For a second I thought you were going to send him to the nether world for sure.

"Be patient"she draw her bow and took three arrows at once.

"I will send him to the underworld alright."

She readied her stance, the arrows pointing to the man in the distance.

"Right at this…" she released the arrows, it leapt through the air with graceful motion.

Swoosh…

"Instant" and a loud thud can be heard from the distance.

"Score! Hahaha…that sure was an entertainment."

I was speechless.

We walk some more, believing this road would end up in some town.

"Rei…if the next person we met still not compatible with me, why don't you just allow me to be your master."

She keeps on walking. Ignoring my question.

We take a rest for a while, and its already evening. I even haven't eaten anything since morning.

I know I can ask her to find some fruit or anything, but I was just too hungry to even say anything.

I didn't notice when another traveler passing by.

"Are you alright?"her soft voice asked.

My stomach growled loudly.

"Ahaha…I guess that's the answer" I scratched my head.

"Here, I brought some bread with me. You can have it." She handed me the food.

"Thanks."

"Are you alone? Where are you going? It's dangerous for girls like you to walk around this forest."

"Oh? I'm fine. I'm with my friend here."

"Your friend? I didn't see anyone around?"

"I…nevermind that, maybe it's just my stomach playing tricks on me" Where'd she gone to?

"Your…stomach??Wasnt it supposed to be your mind?"

"Ahaha…right, so, my name's Usagi Tsukino. You are…?"

"Hanazakura Azumi.You can call me azumi. Nice meeting you usagi-san."

"It's my pleasure Azumi-san"

"You really looked like someone I used to play with when I was a child usagi-san."

"Sou desu ka?Sorry, but I guess you mistaken."

"Yeah, I thought so, the last thing I heard she went to back to her homeland with her parents."

"So, where are you going?"

"Oh, I'm going to the kuno…"

It happened in a flash my eyes couldn't even blink. Someone jump from the big tree in front of me, I can see the kunai pointing towards my neck.

Then before it can even reach me, an arrow splits the air and stabbed right into the holder's wrist.

"Izuna-chan!!"Azumi shouted.

I can see rei jump swiftly from the tall tree where the arrow came from.

"That's explaining the threatening aura around you" the girl called Izuna spoke.

"You also have a guardian ninja protecting you. A strong one at that. I cant even feel her presence. I thought it was you who gives off the aura. Gomen."

"Izuna-chan!This is bad, we have to take care of your wound." They both took a shelter not far in front of me.

"Sorry for the sudden intrusion, I just can't stand the dominating presence"she continued. While her hand's being tended by Azumi.

I examined her, her appearance indeed the same as Rei, with her long-brown hair tied in a ponytail. The only difference I could found was that she wore some kind of black-leathered band wrapped around her neck.

"I'm Mikage Izuna from the Mikage clan. Do you, by any chance going to the Kunoichi exam too?"

"Yes we do." A deep voice answered from behind me. Rei.

"Then, you're going the wrong way. Mount Fuji located that way. There's an uproar saying that the famous Hino Yuusaku from the Hino clan will have his own daughter attend the exam this year. That alone will attract many great Kunoichi and Shinobi's clan to come and see the event.Haha… this fuss really made my blood boiling."

"Yossha…its all done. Do you want to come with us usagi-san?And,uh…ninja-san?"Azumi asked.

"Oh how rude of me, her name name's…"

"Ninja-san's fine."she cut-off my words. "And sorry, I have to decline your offer. But I promise I will attend the exam. I'll meet you there,Azumi-san, Mikage-san." Rei bows politely.

Why'd she bow like that?

"I see. We'd better off now. Good day, Usagi-san, ninja-san."

I watched until their shadow disappeared from the distance.

"Rei, somehow I got the hints you rarely bows to other people like that. Something's wrong?"

"That Mikage…she's strong. She didn't even make any sound or painful face when my arrow's being expelled from her wrist. Normal people would've faint from the pain already. She's a worthy opponent" she smirked sadistically.

"I didn't notice" I was watching you.

"Anyway, this is it. I'll off to Mount Fuji. Good bye to you."

"Wait..!!"I was too late, she already jumping from one tree to another.

Unwilling to lose her, I keep chasing her from the ground.

"Wait..!!Wait…!!Rei…wait…!!" I can no longer see her, but I keep on running her direction.

Stumbling over rocks several times finally make stops. I just realize that my foot bruises and bleeds badly. It hurts. Angry to myself and to her at the same time, I let out a frustrated scream.

Rei no bakaaaa…..!!

"I'm a genious, not an idiot. Even an air-head like you should've well aware of that."

It's her.

"You come back…."

"You keep on chasing me like a lunatic, I'll be so humiliated if someone saw it. So I'm going to clear this once and for all. Why'd you keep chasing over me. Look at your foot."

"I-I…don't want you to go. Don't leave me alone. Why'd you always rejecting me to be your master??"

"Because I don't want someone weaker than me become my master."

"But…isn't that the more reason why I need your protection the most, Rei?? It's not about who's strong or who's weak. It's solely an attempt to perform a strong bond with other beings. To discard your freedom for someone else's happiness and safety. To someone important to you. I know, we just know each other for a short time, that I'm not that important to you, but…..your presence already had a special place in my heart.

Dakara….dakara….onegai…." I can't hold my tears from falling. I can't stand it if she's still refusing me after all this confession.

"Fine. Fine do whatever you want. Fine, and take care of your foot injuries now. Fine, I just couldn't believe what I'm saying right now. Fine, I don't even know what the hell I'm doing right now"

I yelped when she suddenly scoop me up in her arm to the nearest creek. Tending to my wound caringly.

" I had yet to see the whole you. And I'm looking forward to it. Rei." I smiled.

The contours of the mountains, dyed yellow in the early evening light, marched out into the horizon. The autumn breeze never felt this refreshing. It carries out the promise to tomorrow. My time with her has only begun.

* * *

Aino Minako –Winter-

(Minako POV)

"Everything's fine. She's asleep now.It has been two years since the incident at the cornfield, but her illness getting far worse ever since."

"We have no other option.We must send get her back to Nippon, to where it all began."

"We can't! Remember what Yuusaku said? Once we leave the island we wont be able to return."

"We must take that risk. Or else….or else…" his voice dyed down.

"Father…mother…"I come out from behind the unclosed door.

"Minako….you should rest in bed sweetheart."

"Its okay mother, I heard it all." I said, my voice still raspy from the last unending cough this morning.

"You said she's in bed!"

"Please stop shouting father. I cant bear it at this time. I have a proposal. Allow me to return to Nippon alone."

"Stop talking nonsense. You're ill, how can we let you voyage across the ocean with that condition?!"

"I can remember clearly your conversation with Yuusaku-san back then. He said that once you had passed the barrier, you will never be able to return ever again.

Do you remember that the Onmyouji only cast the spell on you and mother? I got the different one remember? I still has the mark here on my chest.

So I guess, it will not disappear no matter where I stand. It will only vanish when my body vanished. When I dead."

Yuusaku left the room without a word.

A week passed without both sides ever talking about that matter again.

It was almost midnight when my parents woke me up in the darkness.

"Something's wrong?Father…?Mother…?"

"I've discussed this matter with your father minako."she stroked her daughter head gently.

"Yes, and I insist we will accompany you on the voyage."

"Father, my dearest father…you don't understand, do you? Is it either I leave alone or I'll stay put here forever. I'm no longer a child you can carry around in your back or you sway in your arms. You cant pushed me on the matter this time, father."

"I give up. You won. Do as you wish. But promise this, lived yourself to the fullest. Promise?"

"I will" I gave him a reassuring hug.

"And there will be two maids accompanying you. I don't want you to go alone since you faint easily and you're still in recuperating state from your illness."

"That's okay. When will be the best time to depart?"

"Tomorrow morning. We don't want you to be caught in the winter's storm. The sooner the better."

"Then what are we waiting for?"

"What are you so excited for? Don't you sad that you'll be leaving us so soon?"

"Don't be silly father. Of course I'll be missing you." I kissed his cheek.

"That's my little girl." He smiled. "Now get back to sleep. You yawning like a hippo"

"Mou…I'm no longer a little girl! I'm 17 now. And I'm not a hippo."I pouted.

"Glad to see you still has the Nippon language with you. Good night sweetheart. We love you."

"I love you too mother…father…Good night."

If only I knew this would be my last heart-warming conversation with them, I would've done something for remembrance.

Today is the third day of my voyage on the sea. I'm scared. I admit. The land's nowhere to be seen. Only water as far as the eyes can see. I'm just not used to it.

The sea's calm and the view of the sunsets really soothe my nerves. I can even see some dolphins jumping in and out from the water in the distance.

The seamen's and the entire passenger are nice to me. Too nice to my liking. It's the same like those people in my village. Now I wonder what my mother said was for real.

Nah, that can't be it. I shook my head out of my train of thoughts.

Come to think of it. That cloaked person on the other side of the railing doesn't seem affected by my presence. He's the only soul who hasn't approached me on this ship. Well, I can't really tell whether that person's a woman or a man, the large dark cloak covers every inch of his body. Even his face's shrouded in dark veil.

"Now I'm curious."

"Hey, miss. We're going to arrive in Nippon in two day's count. Do you already have place to stay? Why don't you stay at mine's? I'll surely take a good care of you."

Too busy thinking of the cloaked man, I didn't sense one of the seamen scooted closer and rudely put his arm over my shoulder.

"Uh…no, thanks. I already have one" I backed off.

"Come on, it'll be nice." At this point, his persistent idiocy really makes me sick

"Miss! The dinner's ready." One of the maid I take along shouted from the deck.

"As they say, eat before it gets cold..hehe…" I took my escape. Saved.

I woke up with a sudden nausea in my stomach. Its still dark, I assume its still night time.

Have no time to waking up the maid. I feel like I'm going to throw up soon. Yanking the door opened, I ran out to the railing and expelled all the remaining dinner out of my stomach.

The ship swaying harshly up and down. Back and forth. I gave it all gripping the railing, so as to not toss out from the ship.

If only they told me it was storming outside, I would've chosen the bathroom in the far end of the hallway instead this door beside my cabin that leads outside.

Now I'm soaked. And tired…

"Not good. My strength failed me." The sudden dizziness struck me. My legs already go wobbly from all the tension in my attempts to fights against the ship's rough motion.

I can feel my body slipped over the railing. Then when the sudden icy water made contact with my skin, I knew I was in grave danger. I tried to swim, but my numb body refused to move. I can feel my body sunk deeper. _Am I drowning?_

I can see the torch light from above me. And a figure plunged themselves into the freezing water. Are they already searching for me?

_Hey… I'm down here….._

Enlighten by the blurring torch light from above, that glowing amethyst eyes is the last thing I could remember before I passed out.

It seems familiar and it feels…nostalgic somehow. Warm...

* * *

A/N : I need a break. _phew..._


	9. A change of the heart

Disclaimer: Sailormoon and all its characters belong to the billionaire Takeuchi Naoko. Heaven and earth know its not mine.

* * *

**-- BalticBard --** Thanxalotsa, your comment really makes my day. At first, i'm 100 certain this will be ReiMina story. But due to the many request of ReiUsa, it has decreased to 70-30. Movie? That would be nice. Any ideas how to make it come true?

**-- Pjai --** I havent decide yet. Lets just see where things will lead, okay? X)

**-- Pyunji --** And here's the next chapter for you all. Enjoy!!

* * *

"Rei-chan, what do you mean by going out?"

"Hime-chan. It's not some life-threatening mission or something. Remember when we first met? When I told you about the ninja mark? You see, ever since I met you, it seems my visions has come back to me. So, last night, I got this premonition that she's going back to Nippon."

"What's that got to do with you? She's no longer your master. She dumped you!"

"I'm not finished, listen. First of all, she's still my rightful master. And it's not her who breaks our bond. It is me who held responsible. And now I sense she'll be in grave danger by coming back. I don't know why, but it felt right somehow."

"What felt right? Her home coming?" My heart clenched.

"Yes, I've got to take the next ship because it will be the exact same ship that she will take and return here to Nippon. I must assure myself that she'll be safe along her journey. "Then no matter what I said you still coming after her? You're going to leave me here all alone?"

"Of course not. My father's ghost will look after you."

"Not funny. What if those people come after me?"

"I've thought about that. I already cast some spell papers that wards off humans in the vicinity. You have this forest all to yourself Usagi."

"But I don't want this forest. I want you. I don't know whether you'll come back to me once you meet her. Then I'll be all alone once again."

"If that's the only amount of your trust towards me, then I shall return to my rightful master. Don't you agree?"

"No no no…!! I didn't mean that. I trust you with all my heart. So you'll come back right?"

"Yes. And beside, she has to know the truth, right? About her own existence, about the curse, and you."

"Fine."

"What's the long face?" She lifts her hand slowly, cupping my cheek.

"Nothing." I turn my face slightly.

"You can't lie to me."

"Yes I can."

"No you can't"

"Yes I can."

"First of all, you are unable to, so give up already. Secondly, we promised that there'll be no more secret between us, have you forgotten?" Holding back the tears threatened to roll down my cheek.

"I'm afraid. I'm afraid that once you've met her, you'll have all your attention unto her only. Knowing the truth about us, you surely aware of her condition right? Gradually, you'll end up separated from me."

"Yes, I'm fully aware of her health. But afraid not, without you, I wouldn't succeed my kunoichi exam and fulfilled my mother's wish, without you, I wouldn't have my vision back. It will take more than the whole hellish abyss to separate me from you.

_Baka…that's why I'm afraid. I'm never more than a master to you. _I let my tears fall freely as the thought crossed my mind.

"Are you jealous?" her innocent remark startled me.

"S-so what if I am? It still is not enough to stop you from going after her!" I can feel the heat radiated from my cheek.

She patted my head softly.

"Hime-chan, don't you want to meet your sister in flesh?"

"If that means losing you then my answer is no."

"Hime-chan…We'll have some more talk once I returned." I can see her eyes reflecting mine.

"I'll be back soon." She lands a chaste kiss on my forehead ever so slowly, as if she was savoring it.

"Rei-chan…" I can feel the warmth from her lips seeps into my whole being.

"Ittekimasu, usagi."she nodded. And with a smile so gentle she vanished before my very eyes.

_Stupid kunoichi. You didn't even let me said a word did you?_ "Itterasshai, rei."

* * *

-- Aboard the ship --

I remain still in the far-off corner of her cabin. To be able to watch over her from the distant darkness like the old times, surely brings back memories.

Minako was still unconscious from last night incident. Her maid already changed her wet clothes, and I had a thorough examination on her condition. There was an indication that she suffered from wrong digestion, which I simply healed with some medical skills I attained from my kunoichi training.

Despite the fact that I must let the two maids examined me first before I can lay even one finger on minako, I'm glad that at least her maid cares for her genuinely. However, I cannot tell when it will change.

Looking at Minako's sleeping figure, it never dawn on me that there's language gap out there. I must made strange gesture for them to understand what I mean.

This journey has me pretty worn out as well. Aside from saving minako, and all the efforts to communicate with other passengers, I saved my strength to suppress the curse in minako's body. If only I weren't know about it, I would've thought the incident last night was due to her exhaustion. It seems she's never taking a long journey alone like this before. And to have all these passengers she didn't even know of, swarming around her, trying to get her attention must be pretty hard for her.

The waves was restless, our ship almost got sunk twice if it's not for the experienced seamen onboard. It was supposed to be daylight outside, but the storm from last night still raging endlessly, gathered the many gray clouds impenetrable by the sunrays.

Minako stirred in her sleep. Making me focused on her once again.

This time I finally realize her figure. Her chubby tomato-red cheek had vanished.

Her childish appearance completely disappeared. As an exchange, there's a grown woman sleeping before me.

Her ripe and luscious lips, slim waist and slender figure enough to make any human laid eyes on her would die on her behalf. It seems she kept her hair at the same waist-length like when she was still a child. That's the only reason why I still recognized her after all this time.

My long lost friend has returned.

There's no doubt that her down-to-earth simplicity collaborated well with her captivating beauty. It made her angelic appearance the more radiant.

Right at this point, I definitely curious as to why they curse didn't affect me much.

I wonder if she still remembers me.

Just as the thought crossed my mind, I couldn't believe that she called my name in her sleep. "Rei…"

--

_No, she's awake._

Cold. Its getting colder every passing seconds and I can feel my body starts freezing. Help. I cant breathe. Someone…

I can see the light in the distance. Too far. I cant move. Its so dark here. So this is it then. I might as well wait for the inevitable. I'm scared…Rei…

I can feel strong arm snaking around my waist, held me tightly. Warm hands patted my cheek softly.

I can hear someone whispered. I hardly heard every syllable. But I felt like I know the owner of the voice. Though it's still in a hazy echo, I knew that I longed for the voice so much. Everything seems like a faraway dream. Who are you?

Then it vanished. All the warmth and safety I feel from the closeness disappeared.

Wait! Don't go! I tried to scream. But not even the tiniest sound can be heard. My body sunk deeper to the infinite darkness.

I can hear the faint whisper again, closer this time. "…ko…" I can hear it. Say it again. "…ko…mina…ko…"

My body jerked awake. And the first thing I see is that clear purple orb boring hole right through mine.

--

"Daijoubu ka? You've been curling and struggle a lot in your sleep." She stands back, allowing me to have a good view of the person before me.

"Minako?" she tilted her head with questioning look on her face.

She's speaking in Nippon language. The deep husky voice, that long lustrous silky raven hair, and those tantalizing amethyst eyes. Rei.

I cried. I don't know since when did I start to cry but I know I cried my heart out. I cried like a newborn baby.

"C-chotto…!! Why are you crying? Is it hurt anywhere??" I sat beside her. Hands patted her back in a soothing attempt.

"Maa… I guess your personality has changed too. For a second, I thought you're going to jump on me again, just like when we were child."

Caught me off-guard upon remembering the past, she throws herself unto me. Hands wrapped tightly around my neck.

Using her not-so-heavy body weight, she pinned me on the small mattress. It creaked slightly.

"M-mi-minako?"

"Baka. You don't have to say it. And to your concern, I haven't changed, rei." She snuggled deeper.

"Have you looked in the mirror? It is you who have changed, isn't it?"

"What do you mean?"

"One glance and I knew you're slightly taller than me. You even keep your hair as long as mine, though you keep it pony tailed."

"Haha…yea, I take back my word. You haven't changed. Your idiocy seems to roots deeply in your head. Ever heard of the word 'growth'?"

"That's not all…" her right hand roaming around my waist and stomach.

"You have this heavenly sculpted body every woman yearns for, don't you know that? Long taunting legs, well-toned stomach, and strong yet feminine arms." Her hands exploring my parts she had just said.

"M-minako, I guess that's the side-effect of kunoichi exam, I had to manage each dying and difficult training everyday. I didn't specially train it nor did I care for trivial matters like that you know."

"Ah, so you're a kunoichi now? No wonder why'd your fuku's inked with deep-blood red color. No longer the moonless-night black ninja fuku you used to wear."

"You notice, huh?"

"The more I can feel this raw sensual energy from your fiery existence."

"What?!"

"Let see what we have here…it seems your breast has the perfect size too."

"Minako!" shocked, I tried to get her off of me. With no avail.

"Let…me…sleep…for a while,rei…"

And with that she fell asleep again. Her breath's getting even.

Bedazzled by minako's recent, not to mention odd behavior, I missed the knocking on the door.

"Ladies, the storm had just stopped. But due to the strange mist we're having, I'm afraid we have to let the ship adrift for a while. Which means this voyage will take a few days longer than the designated time. And just a little suggestion from old seamen like me, prepare for the worst." I nodded.

I didn't get exactly what the old man said, but I do understand the last four words he spoke.

* * *

-- Nippon --

"Rei…why hasn't you back yet? Kamisama, please don't let anything bad happens to her. Allow her to return to me safely."

_I have faith in her. She'll come back to me, I must not let this bad thoughts get the best of me._

"Knowing the truth about me, she still stand by my side. To trust her, is the least I can do for the time being."

- Reminiscence -

We were walking towards Mount Fuji when we passed a rather small village along the way.

The villagers were in state of panic, trying to extinguish the raging fire that consumed one of the houses.

"Leave them be. They have nothing to do with us."

"But…"

"If you want to help them, then I'll wait here. Go on."she nodded to the house direction.

"But I…"

"But what? You don't have the strength to? Then let's continue to Mount Fuji. Staying here's just a waste of time. We're halfway there."

"But Rei…"

"Made up your mind will you?" she sat down on the lushy green grass.

"Mommy…!" A kid's voice can be heard from inside the house.

"There's still a kid inside!" shouted an elder woman.

"Maki! Let me go! My baby boy's still trapped inside!"

"No! There's nothing more we can do. The building could collapse anytime!"

"Hey ojou-chan, where do you think you're going? Hey!?"

I didn't hear the man's words, and only realized where my legs take me once when I felt the smoke burning my lungs and the heat overwhelms me.

I'm inside the burning house.

* * *

-- Rei's POV --

"S-she'd done it! And here I thought I scared her enough. Damn!"

"Young lady, isn't she's your friend? What are you doing? Sat around all day doing nothing?!"

"Tch! Urusai old man." With one swift motion I jump to the house's second floor where the kid's voice could be heard before.

Searching all over the place, I notice the closet's door slightly ajar. The boy was crouching in the corner. Grabbed him by the collar, I carried him to the window where I came in from.

"Villagers!" I shouted. "I got the kid with me. He's safe and sound. But I won't be responsible if he falls down to the ground and die."

"What?!" One of the village's men shouted back.

"Here! Catch!!" I deliberately released my grip on the boy's collar to the shocked yet waiting hands of the people outside.

I can only smirk when some of the girls shouted and averted their eyes when I dropped the boys.

"Mission accomplished. Now, where's that odango-atama went off to?"

Feeling the heat had risen to a few degrees; I wetted some clothes and tied it across my nose and mouth. 'This is better."

Unable to touch anything due to the heat, I tiptoed downstairs, aware that the house would crumble at any minute.

"Usagi! We don't have time for hide and seek!" I saw some faint movement from under the stairs.

"Rei…**_cough…cough_**…" she pushed herself to stand. I approached her while untying the wet clothes and gave it to her.

"Inhale this, or else you'll faint from the smoke."

It was then when I heard a loud crack from above. Sensing what was about to happen, I pulled her from under the staircase and covered her with my body. The wooden stairs finally crashed down. Sending embers all over the place.

"Rei! Your back!" she clutches my front tightly.

"We must get out now!" Half dragging her, I realized the front door was no longer existed.

And with the state the staircase was now…

"Are we trapped…?" I heard her voice clearly, though she said it in soft tone.

"No we're not. See that tall rack over there? We'll jump on it and get out from this brazier through the second floor window."

"I couldn't jump that high, Rei. My…strength…failed me…"

"You're at your limit. Don't push yourself too hard."

She slumped towards me. I wasted no time to carry her off of her feet, jumped to the tall rack next to the collapsed staircase and reached the second floor.

"I'll get us out of this place. I promised." Half whispered to the faint girl in my arms, I looked at the window.

It was no longer cubicle-shaped like any normal windows. Its outline was darkened due to the flame consuming it. It was more like an odd circle engulfed in flame leading outside.

Tightened my grip on the girl, I stepped backward and positioned myself for the act.

For the first time after I had long lost my emotions towards other beings, I feel cautious so as not to let any burning debris touched even a single hair of this girl lying unconscious in my arms.

Looking at her, I could feel something warm resonated through my whole being. I won't let any harm befall this girl.

I want to protect her.

* * *

-- Ocean --

"We've been held for almost two days! When will this mist cleared?" shouted a frustrated passenger.

"The food stock depletes every passing second! How will you surmount it?"

"We have no other option. Neither the sun nor the stars were visible to guide us. I can't risk everyone's life if we constrain the ship to sail blindly."

Minako and I standing not too far from the uproar, watching the captain handles the surfacing remonstrance.

She always clings to my arm ever since she woke up. And selfishly drags me out from my comfortable zone, the shadows.

"I don't mind to die here. As long as I'm with you, I'm content." She smiles that radiant smile of hers.

I grimaced. "Well, I do. I have someone waiting for me back home."

"What? Who? Why didn't you tell me before?"

"Eh? I did! Don't you remember? Come to think of it, maybe you were half-asleep back then."

"Who? Your father?"

"No, my master. My father died a year ago. I'm a kunoichi now." I said matter-of-factly, now observing her. They both share the same appearance, if only Usagi let her hair loose, I wouldn't be able to differ which one is which.

"Y-Your master?! Oh…I see." She cast her sight down. Scratching the back of my head, I sighed. Confused of how to tell her about the truth.

"Minako, can I talk with you for a moment?"

"Then what do you call what we're doing now?"

"In private." I look straight at her baby-blue eyes. It took a while for her to digest the real meaning behind the words. I walk to the far-end of the deck, with minako glued to my arm.

Taking deep breaths I leaned on the railing.

"Minako, there's someone out there, who shares the same curse as you. Well, more or less. Uh, how should I put this…" I scratched the tip of my nose.

"You always do that when you nervous didn't you?"

"What?"

"Scratching your nose."

"Ah? Did I?"

"That's okay. Spill it out. I'm sure whoever they are wont affecting me much."

"To tell you the truth, I'm certainly not thinking whether you can accept this or not. I'm just thinking how to get this intricate matter out of my head."

"Zurui yo!"she slapped my arm half-heartedly.

It felt strange. I never that kind of affection from anyone before, I know she was joking, but the way she slapped me…

"Whatever. The point is…that person, is my master. Your sister."

* * *

Sensing the movement from my shoulder, I glanced back. "Are you awake?" I kept jumping from one tree to another, not slowed down for a tiny bit.

"Ungh…what..?"

"I believe in a few hours we'll reach Mount Fuji if we remain at this pace."

"Pace…?" She shrieked once she acknowledged her surroundings.

Laughing hard, I managed to maintain my concentration to hop on the trees.

"Hold on tight or else…"

She wrapped her hands around my neck instantly. Oblivious that she almost choked me to death.

"Let me down now!" She shouted. Nearly broke my eardrums.

"Why? I didn't mind. And it's faster to travel this way."

"But your back! Your back's hurt isn't it? You shouldn't carry me like this!"

"Then…you prefer I carry you in my arms then?" I can feel her body tensed up and her arms involuntarily clenched my neck tighter.

**_Cough…cough…_**

"Just…kidding, loosened your arms…a little…will you?"

Yelped, she did as she taught.

"My back's alright. It didn't hurt anymore. Your throat's still burning?"

"Yeah. It hurt just to gulp down."

"I assume there's a creek up front we'll rest there for a while.I want to reach Mount Fuji before dark."

--

-- Mount Fuji --

We reached a clearing at the heart of the mountain forest.

"Rei, are you sure this is where the exam will be held."

"Positive. You can't see them, but there are more than a dozen ninjas hide themselves well among the tall trees."

"Are they waiting for the exam too?"

"So it seems. From this point, try not to get separated too far from me. Some low-grades ninja would do anything just to pass the exam."

The wind howled abruptly, followed by three figures appeared out of nowhere.

I recognized the man in the middle. Yuusaku Hino.

"Have you come here in purpose of the Kunoichi exam?" Asked the tall woman with black waist-length braids hair.

"Hai."

Do you understand what kind of exam that is about to held?" The other woman with brown wavy shoulder-length hair asked.

"Hai. Intelligence, Physical and Emotional."

"Did you come with your master, or are you a ronin?" My father asked. His voice hoarse. _Is he sick?_

"I came here, with my master."

"Very well, Hino Rei-sama. The first exam will be held tomorrow at dusk. Make sure you've been prepared for the intelligence exam."

Another gust of wind occurs, leaving no trace of the three whatsoever.

--

"So you're that famous Hino daughter. Don't get too cocky just with that title, loser." A voice approached from behind.

"How rude! Take a look at yourself first, missy." Usagi replied back.

"She's your master? You sure have a low taste on people." Her scornful look at Usagi shows it all.

"Never minds her Usagi. Let's find some nice spot to sleep."

"Hey I'm talking to you!"

"I'm wasting my breath just to talk to you already. Move, little ronin."

"My name's not little Ronin! Its Kusanagi Mikoto! Strange, I thought the rumor said Hino Rei was masterless."

"You want to know something even more strangely? I am certain that the Kusanagi clan were not allowed to be masterless." I smiled cynically.

"Let's go Usagi. We still have to find some nice spot for the next few days."

--

The sun sets. And snow started its way to the earth once again. Mount Fuji was known for its eternal snow for nothing.

Leaving the pissed-off little ronin, we have to walk pretty far to find some nice spot since almost all of them already occupied.

"Rei look!" usagi pointed to one of the large tree.

"Its Hanazakura-san and Mikage-san. Eh? What're they doing?"

Following her gaze, I looked up at the pair on the large tree branch, facing each other. Azumi-san's hands rose up and slowly snaked around Mikage-san's neck. Pushing gently so Mikage-san was trapped between her and the tree.

Deep down I know what was about to happen. There are, after all, such kind of relationship between master and their guardian.

I admit, I was curious, but to let Usagi watch such a scene was not an option.

_Oh great. And on such heights._ I rolled my eyes.

"Usagi, come here for a second."

"Whaat?"she drooled, looking somehow annoyed by me for interrupting her from watching the girls.

"Let's make some fire and then get some sleep. We'll be very busy starting tomorrow."

"You called me for what?! Sleep? You can't be serious. Didn't you have to learn or something?"

"No. Tomorrow is the intelligence section. It was basically about fatal point on human bodies, fastest way to disguise, how to mixed poisons from common plants, medical herbs, blah..blah..children's knowledge. I've had it memorized already."

"Hino Rei the great,huh? You're so full of yourself. Good luck Rei."

"Don't need it on this one. Wish me luck on the emotional section later."

* * *

The sun arises, morning has come. Today, was when the Exam begun.

We're all been gathered on one place to heard the brief explanation. The girl with shoulder-length wavy hair from the previous evening stepped forward.

"For this first exam, I, Akimasa Hikari shall be your instructor. To all of you who have masters might as well leave them for a while. The exam will be over when the moon reached its zenith. Any question?"

Another boy held her hands high.

"Leave our master? You mean, we won't be needing them? But, I thought this exam required them"

"Minus ten points. Listen carefully. I didn't say we didn't need them. I said, only for this 'first' exam. We will have them on the second and third exams. More question?"

She observed the pack of Kunoichis and Shinobis wannabe.

"Good. Now please proceed to your designated places."

The intelligence exam carried on slowly. The myriad of numbers couldn't compare to the time given. I managed to finish the last question on the last seconds.

Dismissed, I retreated to my resting spot. My head was so heavy. I didn't expect the first exam overloaded me like this.

I looked all over the place to find Usagi. She was nowhere to be found.

"She shouldn't be wandering off for herself like this. Much less at night." I started to lose my cool demeanor.

Climbing one tall tree, I scanned the area covered in darkness, looking for a certain golden haired girl only with the moonlight to illuminate the surroundings.

"Mitsuketa!" Usagi was crouching near the river banks. _Something's not right._

"Usagi!" I approached her as fast as I could.

" Nani ka atta no? Usagi!" I shook her a little bit roughly now.

"Rei…?"She opens her half-lidded eyes.

"Who did this?" Her body all battered up, her ankle was swollen badly.

"Don't prejudice things, I was careless and slipped from a cliff. That's all." I gritted my teeth. "You're lying. Why?"

"Rei…don't ask. Please don't ask. I don't want to lose you rei." She gripped her head and curl to a ball.

"Usagi? I don't understand?"

"At least let me have this moment of bliss with you before you started to hate me. Ne, rei? Grant my wish?" She gives off those pleading and sorrowful eyes. So intense I can feel it choking me from inside.

"Why'd you always talk in maze?" I sighed. "Nevertheless, let's just tend to that bruises of yours." I lifted her up carefully. Walking to the river, I lowered her on of the big rocks and dipped her swollen ankle into the cold river water.

Neither of us dares to speak a word. The whole day was spent in an awkward silence.

* * *

-- Morning of the fourth day. The day for the physical section. --

"Do you hate me now?" usagi started.

"Enough of this 'hate me' matter. Are you not feeling well? We can draw from this exam if you want some space you know."

"Rei? You've waited years for this exam. How could you say that?"

I didn't recall I've told her that I've waited for this exam for years.

"I-I know this might sound strange, but… I can't stand to see you distressed like this. If…if there's a way to cheer you up, then…"

Usagi launched herself unto me, abruptly crying her heart out and sobbing on my chest.

_Why? What kind of painful life you've been through to have such a look plastered on your face?_

I embraced her gently. Trying to assuage any painful feelings she experienced.

"I-I long for you to embrace me like this, Rei. If… if you were about to hate me, then I might as well lost my will to live any longer."

"Stop it. Or I really will hate you."

" I see… I cant blame you after all. But to know the fact that you hate me is just something I cannot bear to live with" My fuku crimpled from her tight grip.

"Usa…usagi, It was a joke. I would never hate you. No matter how the God cursed me to, no matter how ill your past was."

"Would you say this, once you know about my past? Once you see the real me?"

"With no doubt, I would. Hime-chan,... what I see now...is my master who helped me to climb up the abyss I've thrown myself into, the one who unfold the scarlet blindfold that had been covered my eyes, who hold my hands and assure me, that pain and happiness are part of having someone you hold dear, that tears and laughs existed as the very proves of our existence." I swept some damp hair from her porcelain face.

She screamed my names over and over. Hugging me even tighter than before. Never had I seen someone so broke down like this.

Indulged in this bitter-sweet moment, I missed to sense another presence getting nearer.

"The physical section will begin in less than one hour. Do you intend to retreat?" come a deep male voice.

"Otou-sama." I closed my eyes to hide my surprise.

"If so, then you shouldn't attend this exam from the beginning."

"We will do our best." Usagi cut-off.

"But I thought…"

"Rei will attend this second exam, as well as the third one. She will surpass even her mother and become the greatest Kunoichi ever exist." She stated. Eyes stare daringly into my father's.

"Are you her master?" my father asked, still in his indifferent tone.

"Yes I am." She said curtly.

"Then please take care of my little imp, she can be so dense and thick sometimes, but it was only a façade to protect the soft and gentle part inside."

"I will. And I owed her my life. All I am is hers. I would do none to make her suffer."

"All is done. We'll talk more after the exam, ojou-chan." He smiled that smile I thought I would never see again.

"And you, Hino Rei, you'd better get to the meeting point. You won't get any dispensation for late appearance." He disappeared in a flash. I looked at the ground, thinking about the previous conversation.

"Rei, I heard this section's going to be a test of endurance and physical strength, have you train enough for this? Rei? What's wrong?"

Glancing back at her, I let some strand hairs blurred my vision. "Usagi, I don't recall ever told you about my late mother."

* * *

A/N : Err...yeah, I know its a little bit cliffie, but i'll update as soon as possible. Any comments, flames, suggestions, are welcome.

And i guess i do need some help for the grammar problems. Any volunteer?

Up to this point, did you guys got the hints? Both Minako and usagi were cursed. I was curious, can you all guess what kind of curse on each of them?

PS : Can you tell which one's Usagi's memories and which one's the present time? I hope i made it clear enough. X)

--

Peace and out!

AkaiHime.


	10. The maze of trial

'Not again…' Minako clinged to Rei as if her life depends on it. 'I'm so tired of this. Ever since that incident in England, such kind of remarks always haunts me in my dreams whenever I asleep. They always like that.' The look in Minako's face went sullen at the reminiscence.

Turning around to face him, Minako gripped Rei's arms tighter.

"Go away..! Can't you see I'm with her?!" Minako spat.

'She's trembling. Has her curse proceed this far?' Rei thought.

"Don't show me that hard-to-get attitude now kitten. Most of the women on this ship's are old hags or someone else's wife with their kids attached to them. Plus you don't seem to be occupied, now shall we find somewhere, say...more private?" he inched closer and grabbed Minako's left arm.

"I'm not a cat!" Minako jerked his hands and seek haven from Rei's back. Her hand's still holding the Kunoichi's arm.

"Oh I see…You offer for a threesome? Well, what could been better on misty atmosphere like this? We all need some release after all, aren't we?"

The bulky man clenched Rei's left arm and tried to drag her, but failed miserably. He can't even budge the young Kunoichi for an inch.

"Baka yarou." Rei snickered.

"Hey young lady, speak in English please. But let me guess, you refused right? Okay, at least share me that missy behind you. Don't be stingy."

He moved his arm to grab Minako's.

"Budge." Rei smiled.

"W-when did you?" A well polished katana made by pure gold with sakura images embed on its crimson shaft pointed straight to his bare throat.

"Budge." Rei repeated, still smiling. Now the katana has made a direct contact at his adam apple. Slowly pushing it, the man cowered and jumped backwards. Cursing his bad luck and he disappeared from view.  
Sheathing the katana and tighten it on her waist, Rei glanced at minako.

"Arigatou! I know you'll always be my savior Rei." she hugged her companion tight. "I'm glad I teach you some words." Minako smiled brightly.

"This mist wouldn't be cleared." Rei cut off.

"Pardon?"

"Minako, before things gets worse, let me perform the restraint ritual to retard your curse's effect. Then we'll deal with this mist." Rei explained. 'Damn why didn't I realized the storm and the mist was part of the curse!' Rei walks off.

"Wait! Where are you going?"

"Hurry up before all the passenger goes berserk over you!"

Entering Minako's cabin, her two maids were sitting neatly on the wooden chair. As if they were waiting for them.

"Miss, we've decided that you used too much time with that stranger. Are we of no longer importance to you now?" One of her maid spoke.

"Beth, Marie, what are you saying?" Minako asked. Hands gripped on Rei's hand once more.

'Not good.' Rei thought absent-mindedly.

"So that's your answer." The one called Marie stares at our intertwined hands.

"If we can't be beside you, then no one can!" Withdrawing the daggers hidden under their maid clothes, both of them lunged forward.

Encircling my arms around minako's waist, I jumped backward with minako in my arms, evading their onset.

Suddenly, a loud barking noise can be heard from outside the room.

"Kuma! Rei, its Kuma! He's following me to this ship!" Releasing herself from my grip, Minako ran outside.

A little bit surprised by Minako's action, Rei followed her outside, only to face the scene she had been avoiding this whole time.

"...Rei..." Minako yelped. She has just been captured by the bunch of mad passengers, her skirts half torn to her waist, skin went red from frantic scratching of the passengers and there's some visible bruise on her petite face. While the said pet is struggling to free his master. Biting and at the same time, being beaten by some passengers.

Plunge herself forward on a close combat against all passengers to retrieve Minako back, it didn't take much time for Minako finally back once again into Rei's arm.

'Scratch that, it's the worst. To have Minako's curse on rampage in the middle of nowhere like this.' Rei grimmed.

Running along the narrow hall, Rei glanced back to see the maids followed by the remaining passengers chasing after them.

Hastily searching for a place to hide, Rei find a small closet near the deck. Compelling both of them in, Rei didn't conjecture the space will be this cramped up. She can't even move her body without touching minako's.

'These whole thing's really crazy. First, my trusted maid acts like they were some kind of a psycho, then the crazed passengers. What's happening...? I can hear my heartbeat in my ear. Is it because all the running? What is this...that I'm feeling?' Minako fathomed.

"C-can you stop moving too much Rei? I-I don't feel so well." Minako stuttered. She can feel strange sensations from where her body grinded with Rei's. No, don't stop.

"I can't! I'm trying to get my katana here." Rei retorted.

"Wha-what for? T-they won't find us here, right?" The tumultuous noise from outside approached menacingly.

"Stop asking and just help me get my katana will you? It's on my waist." Rei jerked abruptly to get a better hold of her katana.

It was then when our fronts deliberately pressed together. "Oh God…" Minako bit her lower lip. Feeling this unusual feeling surge up from between her legs, Minako clenched her hands to fists.

"Rei…" Minako sighed.

"I got it!" Minako's heart fluttered hearing Rei's cheerful mood amidst this heat she's experiencing.

"Now minako, undress please." Rei ordered nonchalantly.

Minako sweatdropped. 'Did I hear right?'

"Excuse me?"

"You hear me. Now hurry get your clothes off." Minako can barely see what Rei's doing due to the darkness enveloping them, but she can hear the katana's being removed from its sheath.

"Rei? What are you doing?"

"Do I have to cut it off myself?"

"W-wait, let me do it myself." One second, two seconds…Minako didn't do anything. More likely, minako can't do anything. Her hands were on both side of Rei's waist.

"What're you doing?" Rei shouted exasperated.

"I-I can't move my hands. There's not enough space to move my elbow. I'm stuck!"

Rei growled. Her hands start to roam Minako's upper body to find the right place to cut the garb.

'I give up. My body's reacting on its own!' Minako thought frantically.

"Done." Rei stated. Minako shivered, feeling the cold breeze on her bare chest.

"Minako, hey, I need your assistance here. Tell me when my hand is on the crescent moon mark on your chest, okay? I can't see it, but you can feel it, right?" Rei ordered. Her voice stern yet caring at the same time.

"R-right." At this point Minako no longer care about what instruction Rei wants her to do, for she only focused her mind on the hands roamed her body.

"Here?" Rei asked hesitantly.

"N-not there… A little bit down." Closing her eyes, Minako's lips trembled as she tried her best not to writhe under the ghostly touch.

"H-here…?" 'Rei hand's…trembling? Am I imagining things now?'

"No, not quite. More to the right." There, move lower. Minako can feel her body arched and her lips let out a slight moan which failed to escape Rei's ear.

"M-mi-minako… I-I don't r-remember the mark was near your r-right breast."

"Where'd you know where's your hand's going? I'm the one who's feeling it you know." Minako teased.

"Because though I can't see it, I know which directions my hands going to! You're right in front of me, its not that hard to tell which one's left or right?!" Rei snapped.

Her hand accidentally grabbed Minako's right breast where it was positioned before.

Feeling the sudden jolt coursed her body, Minako yelped loud enough for the people outside the closet to hear.

"G-gomen!" Rei exclaimed.

"N-no…It's my fault. I was just teasing you." Minako managed, still trying to calm her raged breath.

"Wait! I heard something from back there. Let's check the place one more time." A male voice can be heard from outside the closet.

"Crap! No more playing around! Tell me if my hands hit the mark okay?" Minako can feel Rei using both of her hands now.

"Rei! You bite your katana didn't you? It's dangerous!"

"Consehtat!" Rei spat, mouth muffled by the katana.

Focusing her mind on the matter at hand, Minako can feel Rei giving pressure at some spot on her chest as the substitute for her occupied mouth.

"There!" Minako answered. 'Rei stopped her movement. I wonder what is this liquid she poured onto my mark.' Minako thought.

"Rei, what are you doing?"

The door opened abruptly, revealing the many passengers before her.

Hastily covering Minako's chest with the remaining clothes, Rei spin around and stood in protective stance.

"Minako, now I want you to translate what I will say to them." She ripped her wrist cloth and tied it around her left palm.

Watching Rei's peculiar gesture, Minako recognized the red liquid dripping from Rei's palm.

And then the red streak along her katana.

"No way…" Minako glanced down on her chest. The crimson liquid pronounced on the crescent mark. Rei's blood.

"Rei, your hands!"

"I'll give you a deal." She cut-off.

"What?"

"Just translate it will you?" Rei exclaimed. The passengers started their move.

Stuttered, Minako do as she told.

"I'll lead you out of this mist. And in exchange I want all of you not to lay even one finger on me." Minako translated.

She just realized what Rei meant on the last seconds. "Me?"

"Yes, you." Rei whispered.

"And if you failed, and we're just circling around in the mist?" another passenger retorted.

"Then you might have both of us. All of you." Minako translated again after receiving an assuring nod from Rei.

"What if the ship hits the rocks?"

"We're all in the middle of the ocean. Do you think I'll do something as desperate as killing my own self? Take it, or leave it." Rei spoke, signaling to Minako to translate it.

"What if she's telling the truth? That she's able to guide us out of this mist?"

"But what if she's not? And the ship's wrecked?"

The passengers rambled among them.

"Please tell me the cursed has dwindled, even for just a little bit." Rei said, more to herself.

"What?" minako asked discreetly.

"The ritual has been done. See my blood on that mark of yours? That should abate the curse effect even just for a tiny bit."  
"We've decided. We have no other option. We'll take this chance, we'll trust you." A woman passenger steps forward.

"But if you failed, we'll make sure you will wish you'd never been born." One of Minako's maids spoke.

"The curse has dwindled." Rei informed her.

"Then make way. I want to finish this as soon as possible." Minako said, translating rei's words.

All the passengers clear away to the side, making enough space to pass through.

Feeling rei won't give any more words to say, Minako followed her outside. The passenger's following from good distance.

"Rei, what're you going to do? You must tend your hand first."

"Oh this? It's fine. To take us out from this mist is my first priority now."

"But its hurt isn't it? I don't want to see you hurt."

"Its nothing. Besides, I've done this many times, so don't worry. See?" For the first time, Rei showed Minako both of her palms. There are unmistakably same scars all over it. So astounded by Rei's scars, staring at it was the only reaction coming from Minako.

"Now I'll try to emanate my physics power and find a way to escape this mist. Don't speak to me for a while, okay." Rei stated.

Rei climbed over the railing, and stood at the far end of the ship.

"O deity of frozen flames led me to the path of innocence. Show me the blazing key to your eternal slumber." 'She stood still like that for almost an hour now. Didn't she get tired?' Minako sauntered back and forth.

"I must not let any doubt reached me. I will go home, I must go home! Show me the path!" Rei began to lose her patience and calm demeanor.

Exhausted, Rei dropped to one knee. Breath ragged and uneven. 'Not yet. I'm not this weak.' She gritted her teeth in annoyance.

"Stronger…" She chants. Standing back up, Rei can feel her back's burning painfully.

"Open the hidden path!" Rei shouted, exhausted.

There's a red light appeared from Rei's back, shaping like translucent red wings. It glares up high to the white misty sky.

--

-- Memories --

"What if I said, that I've known you for a long time?" Usagi replied.

Rei was speechless.

"Don't make this matter led you astray. Finished this Kunoichi exam first, and then I'll tell you all the truth about my being. Consider this as a prize for your effort." Usagi smiled.

"Affirmative, I'll be on my way now. Please be prepared, you will take part on this section too." With that been said, Rei disappeared.

--

Rei's POV

"In this section we will have two groups. Those who are a ronin, you might proceed to the battleground on the left. And to those who have masters, please proceed to the cavern on my right." Yuusaku explained.

Once all the ninja get to the cavern's entrance, Yuusaku's voice reverberated out of nowhere.

"Just for your information, this is the last trial to acknowledges whether you will be a classified Kunoichi or not. As for the emotional exam up next, will decide your ranks. You are free to withdraw for the last exam once you have finished this one."

The voice stopped resounding for a little while.

"As for your exam today, we have secured each of your masters and assigned them in different areas inside this cavern. Find them, return to this point with your rightful master and you'll pass.

However, if you are late to get to them by the given time, you're not just failed; they'll probably be dead as well. The place where we encaged them is filled with poisonous gas. If you late even just one second, the poison will affect their nerve system and shut their brain to function forever. Speaking or any kinds of gestures notifying other participants about their masters' whereabouts are forbidden. You will only allowed to speak once you've find your master.

You have six hours to finished this exam, beware of wild animals and beasts dwelling this cavern, they can appear in different sizes and different abilities. If by any chance you mistaken your fellow comrades as the enemy and attacked them, we'll consider you failed this exam. Any question?" Yuusaku finished his brief explanation.

The cave fell to an uneasy silence, most likely because some didn't care about the exam anymore. They just want to save their precious master, while some seems like preparing themselves for the worst.

"Great then, with this, shall the exam commence!"

All the Kunoichis, Shinobis wannabe spread all over the place. Worry apparent on some of their face.

I tried to regain my composure before I can decide which path I should take in this cavernous place. I don't want to risk Usagi's life if I'm acting recklessly.

Breathe in, breathe out, breathe in, breathe out… I close my eyes.

I can do this, get all of your senses awaken, Hino Rei. Let's do this!

Opening my eyes, I dashed out to one of the dark path laid before me.

My ears perked to distinct which one's human movement and which one are the dwellers. Slashing and fighting some of them along the way, I bumped to other participants several times.

I didn't know how long have I been searching from one room to another, only to find they're not occupied by Usagi. 'They surely made up this exam like shit! I can't even tell whether the time has ended or not.'

'Stupid monsters, get out of my way! Why did they have to forbid us from speaking? How am I supposed to refrain from all the frustration inside?' I killed another beast.

I'll tell you all about me once you completed this exam. Consider it as a present for your exam. Usagi's words echoed in her head. "No, not now. I can't give up on her now."

Shutting my eyes, I widened my hearing range and my nostrils seeking the typical smell that only Usagi can gives off. Skins alert to any kinds of movement reverberated in the air.

Still with her eyes closed, I let my senses guide me to one stony door. 'She's there.'

Pushing the door open, Usagi was lying there. Basked in lime-green glow inhabited the room.

"Rei!"

"Usagi! Let's get out of this place. I don't know when will the time's over."

"I-I'm sorry, I don't know why, but I can't move. I feel paralyzed." Shocked at her statement, I carried her on my back right at that moment.

"You'll be okay. I'm sure they have the antidotes. We just have to reach the return point as fast as we can."

"Rei…"

Now I'm panic, so panic I was late to notice the menacing present behind us.

Half turning around and throws my kunai to the threatening beast's direction, it manages to send its claws deep into my left arms before it fell dead. Screaming in agony, I detach the claws from my flesh and keep on running towards the returning point.

"Rei…rei…!! Your arms! It's bleeding badly!" Usagi cried.

I dismissed usagi's crying, focusing only on which direction to go. My hands started to feel numb.

'Light! That's the returning point. Just a little bit more…'

My legs can no longer hold both of our weights and stumbled down on the gravel ground. I tried to stand up. What's wrong? It feels like my legs are turning to mush. And my heartbeat rang loudly in my ear. I growled angrily.

'Poison! That claw was poisoned! Damn! Just a little bit more. Just a little bit more and then…'

I looked at Usagi's sorrowful eyes.

No! I don't want to see such a look plastered on her face ever again. Constrain myself to stand, I carried usagi in my arms. Walking wobbly into the light.

The last thing I saw before I passed out was someone gave usagi some cherry-like fruit and the medical ninja mending to her arm.

'Am I passed?'

Then, an infinite blackout.

--

"Hey does your friend there guide us to the right direction?" one of the passengers asked.

"Yea, the mist is even thicker here! I can't even see my hands!"

"She does. Just give her time. I'm sure she'll get us out from this mist." Minako looked at Rei's figure. The wing-like crimson light on her back shone as brightly as ever.

"Minako, don't ever let your grip on me loose, okay?" Rei's voice barely a whisper.

Nodding silently, Minako can't believe the person standing before her is her best friend and not some heaven descended goddess. With all that red light surrounds her, it sure not too hard to mistaken Rei as one.

A horrible roar can be heard thundering above the ship.

"What's that sound?" Marie exclaimed. Minako inched closer to Rei, her grip on Rei's arm tightened.

"The creature that guards the exit." Rei spoke.

"H-how are we supposed to deal with such a creature?" Minako asked frightened .

Minako can see Rei's body tensed up. Leaning her head on Rei's shoulder, suddenly, she knew the answer by heart.

"I can sense the shore's not too far now. If it takes turns for the worse, I shall swim you there."

Minako didn't have the chance to contradict Rei's statement, for the creature has shown itself in front of their very eyes.

It shapes more like a sea dragon. With threatening pitch-black eyes gazing at the frightened passengers, and sapphire-blue transparent wings spread wider than the ship itself.

It lowered itself to the ship's level, as if want to have a better look at the occupants.

'I can sense its killing intent.' Rei's body went on high alert for the worst. The tremendously high walls of water can be seen behind the creature. As if waiting the creature's order to crash down and swallow the lonely ship.

"Rei, is this really the end?" Minako asked warily. Her grip on Rei's arm loose.

"I just finally meet you again, only to be separated again? Cruel. That's just too cruel…" The tears she fought back for the last few hours finally made its way down her soft cheek.

Sensing the warmth had retreated her left arm, the Kunoichi patted Minako's head gently. "Minako, this is not the end, look."

Rei pointed to the sea creatures behind her. It was making an eye contact with Rei.

"Shizuka? Is this really you Shizuka?" Closing her eyes, a strangely familiar voice echoed in Rei's head.

"I always knew you would come. Find me. To the place where the Emperor abode. I'll be waiting for you. I miss you."

"Mother!" rei shouted. Abruptly opening her eyes once she realized her mother's name.

Slowly but surely, the creatures fly backwards and up into the distant misty sky.

The red light on Rei's back whirled uncontrollably like gust of red wind and vanished as if it never exists before. Along with it, the mist has also cleared from sight. The azure sea and vast sky revealed before them.

"We're home." Rei's arm snaked around Minako's waist softly.

'It is the first time she showed me such tender attitude ever since we met again that stormy night. It was all I need to welcome back the feeling that only the old Rei can give off that effect on me. Safe, comfort, and genuinely at ease.' Minako thought contently.

* * *

"I didn't have the chance to tell you about the matter I want to say back then. Rather than explaining it along the way, I'd prefer we waited until you've meet her in person." Rei stated.

Minako shrugged. Her hand's still scratching the back of her huggable pet. Not wanting the thought that Rei belongs to someone else haunting her again. They continued their walk along the mountain trail.

"Are you tired? Want to rest for a while?" The young Kunoichi offered.

"No, I'm okay. I can't wait to see her." Minako averted her eyes from Rei's gaze.

"Are you sure? I don't mind, you know. You seem a bit pale."

"Is this the right route Rei?" Usagi ignored Rei's concern, looking at the wide lake ahead.

Rei stopped abruptly."W-what on earth…?? There supposed to be a village here." She exclaimed.

"Rei?" Minako asked, not sure about what her companion meant.

"I know I should've returned here faster." Rei groaned.

As if answering the hidden question in Minako's head, Rei continued.

"It's her curse doing this. On the contrary of yours which take tolls on your own body, Usagi's curse taken toll on other beings around her by means of disaster."

It takes a few minutes for Minako to digest Rei's words.

"The forest where we lived is just right after this drowning village. We must hurry."

They didn't talk much after that, Rei cut one of the tall tree swiftly and neatly turn it into an austere wooden boat.

* * *

-- Memories --

My eyelids felt heavy. It hurt just to try opening it. I groaned.

"Rei? You awake?" That melodious voice seems to come from a faraway place.

'Usagi?'

I tried once again to open my eyes, only to come face to face with the gold-haired girl.

"Baka!" she thrown herself unto me.

"Itai!" I can feel the pain that I didn't feel before surging from every nerves on my body.

"G-gomen rei-chan! I didn't mean to." She withdraws apologetically.

"T-that's okay." I muttered.

"You've been passed out for almost two days you know." She continued. The bloodshot was visible in her eyes. 'Did she watch over me all this time.'

"The exam! Did I pass?!" I shot up.

"Calm down young 'un." A wise voice came from behind Usagi.

"You've been poisoned by the Akaboshi bear. It's a miracle to have you recover this far."

"Ugh, just straight to the point old man, did I pass or not?" I grumbled.

"Oh? You've got no decency young lady. Shall I teach you some?"

"Ah! Please forgive her elder, I guess her brain hasn't working properly yet." Usagi said.

"What?!" I shouted.

"If you say so ojou-chan. Then I shall forget of her ungrateful act. You must thank your master here."

After giving Usagi a wink, the elderly man walks out of the room.

Usagi smiled. "What?"

"We really should thank him you know."

"Hmph, if you say so. Ack! About the test! Did I pass?"

"You came at last second, but yes. You passed the second exam." She frowns.

"Something's wrong? Did you not happy with it?"

"No, it's not that. It's just, with your condition like this …"

"The last exam will be held tomorrow right? Don't worry, I've had enough sleeping this last few days. So I'll be at my zenith tomorrow." I assured.

"R-rei, please, just concentrate on replenishing your energy now. You've been acknowledged as a worthy Kunoichi anyway, so why don't you withdraw from the last one. That wouldn't make any difference right?"

The room fell into an uncomfortable silence. Closing her eyes, the images of the previous exam replayed in Rei's head. The worried look on the contestant faces, the silence so deafening she almost went crazy because of it. The mysterious and dangerous dwellers of the caverns. The lime-green glow that inhabits the room where the masters were been held. The smell of blood. Usagi's crying. The faint light that lead to the entrance.

"I won't. I know my limit Usagi."

"You don't."

"I do."

"You don't."

"I do."

"You don't."

"I don't."

"You do."

"I don't."

"You do."

"Well of course I do. See?" Rei smirked.

Usagi's face turns shades of red at her own foolishness. "You...!"

"What?" Rei answered innocently. The smile on her face was wider than before.

"Ugh! Wonder why I fall for someone as heartless as you." Seconds passed in silence. Usagi gulped at her sudden outburst.

"Usagi…"rei blinked.

"Forget I ever said anything!" she ran outside. Leaving the astounded ninja pondering alone.

--

The birds chirped happily in the midst of the cold morning atmosphere. The forest floor's glistened by the wet newborn dew.

"Rei, all the contestant already gathered at the elder's hill." Usagi called from outside the tent.

"Coming." The heirs of the Hino clan come out, hands holding all her weapons. From the arrows and bow to the kunai and shurikens.

"Here, i wont be needing all of this for this one. Take care of them for me for a while,okay?" She handled them all to the golden-haired girl.

Usagi nodded. Trying her best not to make a direct eye contact with the amethyst one.

Realizing the previous event still lingered on the air, Rei dismissed curtly.

"I'm off, Usagi."

--

Once she arrived at the elder's hill, there are several contestant already in line for the next exam. All lines pointed toward one old-fashioned temple in the distance.

"Hino Rei. Offspring of the Hino clan. You may proceed to the chamber now." One of the instructors signaled. She finally arrived at the end of the line.

Stepping in, it was pretty much a wooden cubical room with no windows, no decorations and the air felt tenth time heavier than the normal atmosphere. Only an odd pedestal with an unknown symbol embed in it lies in the center of the room.

'Okay, I don't like this.' She scratches the tip of her nose.

"Step on to the pedestal please." The same voice from before guide her.

It was when both of her feet had taken its place on the pedestal, Rei felt the world around her absorbed into darkness.

--

The sounds of the waves awaken the unconscious ninja. The cold breeze managed to send chills to her skin. Eyes slowly fluttered open to the gentle moonlight above.

"Where… am I?" She observed her surrounding.

Blinking once, twice… "Seashore…? What?? How??..." Standing up, the Kunoichi's wannabe drown in her own thoughts.

"Is this part of the exam? A world of illusion? Well, the elders did a good job on this one then." She curled to a smile. "Saa… what should I do next?" She pondered.

Searching for a place to spend the night, Rei's ear perked instinctively by a soft lullaby in the distance.

Focusing on her hearing, she followed the direction from which the lullaby comes from. Her feet lead her to one of highest cliff nearby. There, a figure wearing a white almost-transparent gown standing at the far end of the cliff. The lullaby stopped once she gets a better view of the figure.

"Usagi…? What are you doing here?" Rei asked hesitatingly.

"Rei…you came." Usagi smiled. "Hurry, the show will begin soon." Usagi beckoned vigorously.

The moon that was once concealed by a great cloud was now shining above them gorgeously.

"There Rei, look…!! Dolphins !!" Usagi pointed towards the horizon showered with only the moonlight.

"Usagi! Wait, stop! Don't get overexcited like that. You're way over the edge!"

Rei began to sprint faster, afraid of her master safety.

"Look! That one jumps so high!" Usagi bounce up and down, ignoring Rei's heed.

Soon, the imminent happens. Usagi's left foot slipped the cliff. And as if in slow motion, Rei watched as Usagi's figure began to disappear from her view.

"Usagi…!!"Rei jumped, hand reaching out, hoping to be able to get hold of her master.

At the last second, their hands intertwined, but she herself was in no position to pull back. Accepting the inevitable, Rei covered usagi's body with her own as her last effort to prevent her master from further injuries.

Falling freely to the deep blue sea below, all Rei could think was the safety of the person in her arms.

Rei didn't know when did she let loose of her embrace or even how that could happen, for once her body felt the icing water, the warm body in her embrace was no longer there.

Swimming to the surface, Rei inhaled the fresh night air before diving back to look for the one she swore to protect with her life and soul.

From the surface, the sea seems calm and so tranquil that night. But underneath, it was the complete opposite. The current was so strong and the underwater suction so great it was impossible to swim once one get caught in it.

Almost with no enlightenment but the dim moonlight, Rei managed to get a glimpse of a certain golden-haired girl.

Usagi was far below her, and no matter how fast Rei swim to get hold of her, the said girl just sink even deeper.

'No… I'm at my limit. My breath…' Rei choked, her throat burning and her lungs feel like its going to burst at anytime.

'Who am I kidding? This is all an illusion. Fake. That cant be the real Usagi. The real Usagi probably having lunch in our tent right now.' Another voice resounded in her head.

'But…she's so close…yet so far…' Yet another voice argued in her.

'I can't reach her…' Rei thought bitterly. 'And I cant swim back to the surface either.' She watched as the golden-haired girl sink deeper. They're both just one arm-length apart.

'I'm sorry…Usagi…if only…if only I had the strength to…to save you…' Began to lose her consciousness, her eyelids feel so heavy she finally closed her eyes once and for all.

--

_…Rei…rei…_

'That voice…I've heard it somewhere.'

_…Rei…open your eyes…_

'Who are you?...Where are you?'

_…Rei…You promised…_

Forcing her eyes to opened again, even if it just a slit, the adolescence ninja was shocked beyond belief when she saw that the one drowning deeper below her was not Usagi.

"Minako…!!"

With one strong kick to push herself forward, Rei took grasp of the other's hand.

Wasting no more time, the Kunoichi wannabe swim back to the surface with all her might. As if she was never exhausted to death. As if she had an all new power.

* * *

--Present Time--

The proud kunoichi rows the small boat cautiously, all the while stealing quick glance at the sleeping figure behind her.

"She really is back, isn't she?" She asked to no one in particular.

The other occupants of the small boat, the mighty fur-ball, Kuma, growled low as if want to answer the Kunoichi's question. And then back to looking at it own self on the water.

Chuckling softly, the Kunoichi patted the pet's head.

"..Rei…"

"Minako! Sorry, did I wake you?"

"No, its okay. I'm pretty much aware anyway." Rei nodded, continued rowing The surrounding fell to a comfortable silence.

"Never one with many words aren't you."

No response.

"So, are we there yet?" minako tried to break the ice.

"Mada. I'm sorry. I didn't count the remnant from the previous flood as obstacles. So it will take a few hours more to arrive there."

"Don't think about it. I know you worried about her. That makes sense." Minako countered. Her smile hides the pang of pain in her heart.

Minako glanced up to cover the tears that started to start its way down her cheeks.

Blinking once, twice…minako stand up on that small austere boat.

"Minako, hey, that's dangerous." Rei warned.

"Rei,look…!! Shooting star…!!There's so many of them…!!" Minako shouted.

As much as Rei didn't want to admit it, her body shivered on behold of the view above her. The night sky was filled with shooting stars. All falls to one direction no living being ever able to reach.

Rei glanced at Minako who went silent all of a sudden.

"What are you doing? Don't you want to look at it? It's not an everyday occurrence you know." Rei sauntered.

"I know" Minako reprimanded, eyes still shut closed. "I'm making a wish."

"A wish?"

"Yes, back when I'm in England, it is believed that if you make a wish when there's shooting star, then your wish will be fulfilled." She opened her eyes.

"That's ridiculous."

"I know. Eventhough I already know that my wish will never be fulfilled, I just…"minako trailed off.

"Who are you? Kami-sama? Whatever your wish is, it will be granted." Rei emphasizes on the 'will' word.

Minako laughed sadly. "Take a look at yourself Rei. Isnt it you who plays 'Kami-sama'?"

"Maa ne" Rei shrugged.

Minako tugged on Rei Kunoichi's fuku.

"Nee, Rei…do you know what I wished for?"

The said Kunoichi just glanced back, all the while continued her rowing. Not really pays attention to the conversation.

From a simple tug, Minako has now embraced Rei fully from behind.

Minako's next words poured on her like thousands smouldering needles pierced to her heart. "I wish…I wish that...that I'm your master and no one else."

* * *

An : Okaaaayy…..that's for this chappie….phew. I'm finished. Sorry for the long wait folks. Hope this pays all.

Though I doubt I'll be posting again soon. Now I understand the feeling of those authors who takes long time to update. I'm going to battle with my essays first, so until its done…..

Next, its time to kick that 'review' button down there.

--

Peace!

Akai-Hime


	11. The Secrets Unveiled

* * *

Disclaimer : Sorry boys and girls, but Sailor Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi. Not mine. Pity isn't it ? Heheh...well, here's another chapter. Hope you all enjoy it!

* * *

"We're here." Rei said while shaking the resting body softly, feeling the other warmth through her freezing hand.

"Huh… Is it morning already ?" The golden-haired girl tried to stands up. Her hand's accepting Rei's offered hand.

"The sun hasn't arisen yet, but yes, it's morning." Minako descended the boat cautiously. Knowing her friend's clumsy attitude the young Kunoichi deliberately take hold of Minako's slim waist and pick her up like a parent do their child and put her safely on the dry land.

Face aghast at Rei's sudden action, minako can only pout.

"I'm no longer a child you know" she shouted a little bit louder, trying to hide her embarrassment.

Paying no heed to minako's word, Rei walks closer to the shrine. "Come, I'll introduce you to your little sister." Opening the front door, the taciturn Kunoichi was set alert by the menacing aura saturated the shrine hall. "What's this?"

In a second, she can feel Minako's approaching from behind. "Minako, kuru na ! Stay outside. I'm checking the place first"

With that she vanished, leaving a dumbfounded minako outside.

After almost an hour of running around the place and shouting Usagi's name, the young kunoichi tries to regain her composure as bad thought seeps through her mind.

_I've searched through all rooms and even the roof, where is she ?! _Lost in thought, rei didn't realize her feet have taken her to the backyard.

_Not even in the backyard, darn it!_ Frustrated, she let her pent up feelings loose to a child-like stone statue near her. Crushing it all to debris, she can feel the ground shaking and a dark hole appeared behind the disintegrated statue.

Assured that Usagi was there, Rei went rushing in. True to her feeling, usagi was indeed laying there on an altar-like stone in the middle of the room.

Walking stealthily closer, she let out a relief sigh she didn't know she was holding once she can see usagi's breathing chest.

Caressing her master's cheek softly, Rei was too absorbed in contentment she missed usagi eyes fluttered open.

"If this is a dream, please don't ever wake me up" Once the first syllables reached her ear did Rei realized that her master was awake.

Gazing to that face she adores, Rei patted usagi's head and speak the word usagi always waiting for. "I'm home."

Usagi hurdled herself to her guardian, only incoherent words can be heard between her sobbing.

After a long soothing from Rei the sobbing finally decreased.

"I missed you so much, I can't even see you in my dream Rei." Usagi muttered.

"I'm worrying you so much, am I ? I wished I can make up for it." face downcast in remorse.

Usagi pale hand reaching up slowly, kindly cupping Rei's cheek. "No Rei, now that you are here… I have no more regrets."

"What ? What are you saying ?" rei asked, perturbed.

"Rei…" Minako just had had to choose this time to make her self noticed.

Glancing back, rei spotted minako standing near a huge boulder. "Minako, didn't I told you to wait outside ?"

"Yes, but…" she was cut-off before manage to speak her mind.

"Never mind that, come here. Meet your sister in flesh."

"Scooting closer, minako was truly amazed at the similarities they both have.

"Welcome my dearest sister, Rei-chan here has been talking a lot about you. My name is Tsukino Usagi, in case if Rei has never told you, that is."

"Wha- Ah, no no no, she did mention about you a lot too. Mine is Minako Aino. H-have you ate breakfast ?"

The room fell silent.

The occupants seems to have the need of processing Minako's words.

Then Rei burst out laughing. Never did minako wished to be swallowed to an endless abyss like this.

"G-gomen, I didn't mean t-to…" she trailed off. "I-I guess this whole ordeal really makes me feel awkward."minako stuttered.

"I don't mind that, in fact, I've never heard Rei-chan laughed this whole-heartedly before. Thank you, minako-nee-sama." Usagi smiled, yet in her eyes minako can see some emotion she can't quite describe.

That's when she saw Usagi's hand snaked up rei's waist, unnoticed by the still-laughing kunoichi. And when usagi hold Rei closer to her did minako felt an agonizing pain constricted her chest. Not quite understand where the source of the pain came from.

Yet, her body obediently reacts to her heart. Minako forced herself to look anywhere but them.

"This kid was too much…haha…what a response"

Rei's word has taunted her to look at the couple once again. Just in time to watch usagi snuggled lovingly to Rei's neck.

Have no more resoluteness left, minako turn around and walk out. Confused at her own behavior and struggling not to let a single tear shed.

"What is this that I feel ? Why did I feel this ?"

'_Be true to what you feel…you definitely know what this feeling is. Jealousy_.' A small voice answered from within her.

***************************

"Nee-sama…compare to me, you sure an angel." Usagi whispered.

"Sorry, sorry…did you say something usagi…"rei spoke, finally finished her laughing.

"Ne, Rei-chan… between Minako-nee-sama and me, which one will you choose ?" In Rei's part, she felt as if the question itself capable to throw her to a whole different dimension.

Feeling Rei's reluctant gesture usagi's tightening her hug on Rei's waist.

"U-usagi, c-can't breathe…" The ingenious Kunoichi could last more than half an hour without breathing due to her inhuman trainings, yet she decided she could use the reason to dig her way out from the conversation.

"I need your answer Rei." Usagi voice pleading and tinted with sorrow.

"I want you to be happy…" Usagi continued.

"Why are you asking me this Usa ?Do you think that I'm not happy with you this whole time ?" She felt on alert once again.

Hearing her guardian calling her by her nicknames brought a smile to her lips. "Because I'm going to leave soon, Rei."

"Leave ? Where ?" She asked, still confused as to where is this conversation heading to.

"Somewhere beyond the clouds. The place that I don't want you to be there yet."

"Don't speak in riddles. Just tell me what happened when I was away Usagi. What is this place, why are you here and what do you mean you're going away?" Now she can see that her master was hiding something from her, something big. And whatever that matter is, it's burdening her.

"If…if you don't want to talk about it, I won't push you. Let's go out, this place starts to give me an uneasy feeling." Rei stood.

"No!" Usagi grabbed Rei's fuku.

"I-I…want to talk about it. It is now or never." Her other hand guide Rei to sit back again.

Just as Rei sit back beside her again, the words flowing out from her mouth.

"I'll be vanished soon Rei." Usagi whispered. Eyes downcast, afraid if she looked to those amethyst orbs, her fear would be visible to the Kunoichi.

"You know how much I loathe bad jokes Usagi." Rei gripped usagi's hand unconsciously, her voice dead cold.

"I-I have sinned Rei. A sin that both my mind and body can't bear the burden of it."

"I don't understand…"

"When you were away…I was overwhelmed by the thoughts that you would never come back again. And at the same time, I was always haunted by the same nightmares every single night." Her voice begins to tremble.

Rei scooted closer to give the much needed comfort to her master.

"That's okay I'm here now. That's just a mere dream. I'm here, see?" she embraced the vulnerable girl beside her.

"I-In that dream, I was running…in a dark alley. It was raining hard. The surrounding was pitch black when I vaguely heard someone's screaming. No matter how I tried to close my ear, the scream just getting louder. Then everything changes. Still the moonless night, yet now I'm under a cherry tree. Oh I can still feel the soft petals falling around me. That's when I realized, I was holding something. Your precious dagger…i-in my grasp. T-then I can feel some warm drops in my face. And w-when I looked up…" Usagi choked, unable to continue her words any longer.

"Hey, take it easy Usa, its just a dream. Look, why don't we rest now, okay? You seem to catch a fever." The Kunoichi urged.

"…Its you Rei." Usagi speak again.

"It is you who was on that tree…bleeding. Dead." Now the girl speaks about it almost with no expression whatsoever. Her voice was also void of any emotion.

Seeing Usagi in this state for the first time, Rei could only call her name.

"Usa…" The latter turned to look at the amethyst orb when she feels two warm hands cupped her face. Their forehead touching.

" I also remember there's a voice. A woman's voice. Urging me to go to Edo... It's telling me that my mother was there. That only my mother who can undo the curse. Please go to Edo Rei... Take Minako with you..."

"You know what Usagi… you're a real 'Baka'. It was just a dream." Rei closed her eyes. Feeling the other's pain and suffering.

"And I'm sorry to put you through all this. I have failed as a guardian. Forgive me?" Her voice no more than a whisper, but Usagi can feel the sincerity in it.

She shook her head. "You're never the one to blame Rei-chan. I did." She paused for a second.

"See the drowning village and its surrounding? I did it. It happened when I was asleep. I feel that I can't take those thoughts and nightmares anymore. I was at my limit. So my cursed was unleashed unconsciously. Enraged greatly and consuming all in its awakening. I can feel the emerging war and wrath in this continent. It's my entire fault. "

"It's not!" Rei countered.

"It is the witch who should be blamed for all of this mess. Not you, nor Minako. You are the victim here usagi, please don't blame yourself anymore." She finished.

"The witch is my '**mother**' Rei! The one who bring me and Minako to this world. Maybe…maybe she has her own reason for doing this, whatever that is."

"I believe I already ask you to stop calling that witch **'mother'**. She brings bad name to all the mother there is." Rei gritted her teeth in frustrated anger.

After a long silence, Usagi finally dove in for the final conversation.

"Nee Rei, you know right…the name of the curse that I must bear?" The proud Kunoichi averted her eyes from Usagi.

"It is '**Hate'** Rei! '**Hate'**! How could you possibly think that I can continue with my life bearing this kind of curse?! Everyone who has ever set their eyes on me for the first time wouldn't affected by it. However, the second time they spot me, it'll be a whole different story, whether they know me or not." Usagi start sobbing again.

"I can feel it Rei…my power has dwindled greatly from the last awakening…and it keep on consuming me gradually. To tell you the truth…it was to the point I can no longer walk."

Rei felt like her throat was choked by some unknown force, she didn't think that the curse would go this far.

"I tried to move my feet when you said we should get out from here…but every attempt was in vain. I'm scared Rei…!!" Usagi cried, her sobbing and mourning can be heard across the vast underground.

Shocked to the base of her soul at this confession, Rei was extremely didn't prepare for this outcome. Not now…not ever.

"D-don't be silly… we'll going to find that witch and compel her to remove the curse from you and Minako."

"No…you're the one being silly Rei…as you can see…I don't have that much time." Usagi replied, hands cupping the now trembling Kunoichi's face.

"Tsukino Usagi…don't you dare saying '**that**' word."Rei ordered, though her voice can no longer hides the sadness and pain she felt.

Usagi chuckled. "Let me tell you a secret I've been hiding from you a long time ago Rei. A secret that even your father didn't know…"usagi stopped, and takes a deep breath.

"Ever since I can remember, I have the capability to communicate with plants and animals. So literally my home was the Tasogare no Mori. At the heart of the forest, not too far from the glade, lies an old oak tree. And she has record all the memories that have happened inside the forest for the past millennium. She remembers the time when my mother comes to the forest with a small cradle carrying two little babies in it. Me and my twins, dumped alone in an all new environment.

She remembers when we already have the strength to crawl and Minako was practically getting separated too far from me and fall from a cliff. She was then saved and adopted by the Aino couple alone. Perhaps she no longer remember that time, we're still babies after all. Even I can barely remember it. At that time, I was grateful that she didn't have to experience the same hardship as mine.

Then the years gone by… I finally set my eyes on you for the first time on that forest, playing alone on one of the highest branch of the tree. Hard-headed and proud…as if this forest was yours and yours alone.

Then when the time comes when I braced myself to get to know you more…it was all too late. Because the next day, you come with a friend beside you…" Usagi stopped, face wrinkled in hopelessness upon reminiscing.

"Y-you don't mean…Minako ??" Rei asked cautiously.

"Yes…it is her. And after that day, no matter how long I wait, you never come to that glade anymore."

"Enough of this, you should get some rest." Rei interrupted.

"No…let me finish it please. I want your forgiveness…and I want you to know the truth…"Usagi sighed.

"Another year passed, I was grateful to be able to see you again. However, this time you were hiding in the shadows, eyes fixed only on Minako whose playing not far from you. It was always the same scene from that day onwards.

I didn't know about the curse that time, because I really lived alone, and the moon mark was in my back so I haven't figured it out at that time." Usagi fell silent, as if calculating her next word.

" I'm not sure, but I think it was my first awakening. Never was I'm so angry and desperate like that before. I was jealous of Minako, my own twin sister, because of you." Her voice lowered to the level people would think that she was whispering.

"My hatred consume me and the next thing I know, I already possessed a mountain bear form, and chasing Minako furiously." Usagi fell silent, she can feel an amount of power has been depleted from her body.

The silence was unbearable, even the sound of a small creek running in the underground can be heard.

"You're the… you're that mountain bear I defeated years ago?!?!" Rei gasped, clearly not buying the story.

"Yes, would you…forgive me?? I really don't know what happened at that time…"Usagi pleads.

"Why…?" rei asked sharply. Usagi's face was unbelievably pale at the reply.

"Didn't I tell you already? I never blame you for anything. So why'd you ask for my forgiveness?? What is there to be forgiven??" rei replied gently, a genuine smile appeared gently in her countenance.

Now both have locked their gaze to each other unworldly orbs.

"You're the reason I'm so grateful to ever set my eyes on this world Rei…" Usagi starts to close her eyes slowly.

"Usagi…No...you can't do this... There's still so many things to talk about...so many things to laughs for. Please fight it!" Rei whispered, she knows what this symptoms means. A fresh line of tears already visible in her amethyst orb.

"I'm not that strong, Rei...I've tried. Please believe me..." Usagi cupped the Kunoichi's left cheek, all the while inched closer to give her precious one a final kiss ever so slowly. The warmth that emanates from their closeness give her the strength to voice her will.

"Would you mind granting me my selfish request Rei ??" No longer has the power to hold her hands against Rei's cheek, usagi's hand fell to her sides, only to feel Rei's warm hand grasping it supportively.

" Promise me…that you will save Minako-nee-sama, that you will protect her no matter what, and that you will make sure she lives happily."

'_Because her happiness resides in you my dear Kunoichi…_'

After a long pause and no more words shared between them, the young Kunoichi knows that it was her defeat.

"Consider it is done, Hime-chan." Rei embraced the now cold body tighter, feeling all her strength also depleted from the heart-wrenching moment.

She wants to run…she want to believe that this all was a mere illusion, and that she will see the clumsy blonde the next sunrise.

"Now I no longer care why you were immune to our curse, I'm glad that you were immune. So that…I know that all your feelings…was true." Usagi's words were coming short, yet not at all desperate.

They fell silent after a while, knowing that her time would come soon. The golden-haired girl was content beyond words to know that they can shared this peaceful time basking in each other's presence. She won't regret this...ever.

*******************

At that time…another shooting star crossed the moonless night on the sky above. Unknown to man on the land.

********  
"I wish…I can meet you again Rei…someday…somewhere…" With her blue orbs already closed, Usagi smiled.

"We will." Rei answered assuringly, holding back all the tears and pain that threatened to be out.

"Thank you my dearest guardian…and good…bye…" Rei kissed Usagi's forehead deeply for the last time.

"Goodnight…hime-chan…"

******************

That night…a pure heart has succumbed into its eternal slumber, accompanied with a sorrowful scream that split the stillness of the night.

* * *

A/N : Well... here's the next chappie! I know I was outrageously long to update. To be honest, I even thought of leaving this one as it is, some stupid virus infected my PC and "EATS" all the words document, which makes me really mad.

However, in regards of the people who still reads and reviews my stories out there, I've decided to finish this one. :)

Yeah, I know this chapter's mostly about ReixUsa, but rest-assured...the real deal will come soon. ;)

To ReixMina, cheers !!!

-AkaiHime-


End file.
